In The Eyes Of The Beholder
by Anoka Kon
Summary: Neji gets stuck babysitting a mysterious girl named Akira after an incident with some of the Akatsuki's men. Naruto is off to defend the Leaf from the threat while Neji bodyguards Akira. But what happens when the mission turns into something else?
1. Nice To See You Old Friend!

"Are you serious?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears, was he hearing right? He held the phone excitedly and nearly dropped it due to his shaking hands. A huge grin was plastered all over his face as he smiled from ear to ear. This was just too good to be true.

The voice over the phone only excited him more, as he began to prepare items in his house. It had been a while since they had spoken, but now since she was going to be in town, he figured why not?

"Sure, I'll make an extra bed for you! A-And don't worry about food or any of that! I'll treat you to ramen!" he said, hanging up the phone and rushing around the apartment. He knew that she would be arriving soon, and it was his duty to come out and meet her.

It had been roughly three years since he had gone off to train with Jiraya, and now that he was back, he had gone on missions that were A Rank, and even some that were S Rank, although his primary missions were genin level rankings. He smiled when he picked up his old jacket.

"It's been three years… I wonder how she's doing now…" Naruto could almost feel the happy aura coming from her, that's how close they were. The other ninja didn't know about her, she was a friend that he had made while still young, and when he signed up for the chunin exams, she had gotten accepted into a private school. They had said their sad goodbyes, but now she was returning to the village. She understood him, and was his first friend, even before Sasuke. This was exciting.

"That's enough for today." The young girl panted, her long blue hair frazzled by the workout and her body sweating immensely. Her cousin gazed at her.

"Are you alright? You didn't push yourself too hard today, did you?" he asked, turning away. "Master Hiashi wouldn't want you to overexert your energy. Rest up, and we'll start again tomorrow." Hinata nodded at him, bowing to him. "Thank you, Neji."

The young man turned around, and bowed to her as well. "Let's go inside now, it seems supper is ready." He made his way hastily inside, waiting for Hinata to catch up.

The only jonin out of all the genin that had taken the chunin exams, Neji was above and beyond everyone else. He had creamed those who opposed him and even went so far as to lead an A-Rank mission up to the other villages. He had leadership skills, proper training, and the eyes of a hawk. With his Byakugan, he could see anything from anywhere. He was always in control of the situation, and no matter how bad it seemed, Neji would always pull through. He was the star among them, save for Shikamaru, who was clearly too bored to be expected to do anything other than sit around. But nevertheless, Neji was the man to look for if ninjas wanted to be trained.

He sat down at the table in the living room of the Hyuuga household, and as he sat there, Neji thought back to three years ago, and how young he was back then. He had been a genin all those years ago, and now he was a full blown jonin, ripe and ready for anything. It had all been so far back, and even now as he sat there eating his meal, he still remembered that one boy who changed his life forever.

"You can do it too because unlike me you're not a failure!"

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, Oh boy!" he simply couldn't wait. The excitement of it all was just too much for him to bear. He wanted her to come right now, and even as he saw her over the horizon, he couldn't bear to hold it in. Naruto rushed over to her and nearly tackled her over in a hug, the girl he embraced laughing.<p>

"Naruto! It's good to see you again too!" she said, patting him on the back. She gazed up at him, stepping back a bit. "Wow… you certainly grew." Naruto released his hold of her and his blue eyes looked down at her. She smiled up at him.

"I am taller than you!" he said incredulously, measuring himself to her. "I only come up to your chin! You're not the little Naruto I remember from three years ago!" the ninja blushed and took her again in his arms. "It's so good to see you again Akira."

"Oh wow really?" she put a finger to her lips, her brown hair falling lightly upon her shoulder. Naruto nodded, setting his tea back down. He sighed heavily, thinking.

"Sasuke was absorbed by the anger he had for his brother… and now he's after Itachi. He'll do whatever it takes to destroy him… even if it means destroying himself."

Akira gazed at him with brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. They had gone back to Naruto's apartment after they had said their hellos and they caught up, eager to see how each other were doing. She had to learn the hard truth about Sasuke, but seeing as he left three years ago, she figured that he wouldn't be coming back to the Leaf Village anytime soon.

"Well besides that, how've you been Naruto?" she asked, giggling. Naruto smiled and sat back in his chair. "I've been really great! I finally learned some awesome moves that I want to show you one day!"

Akira smiled and nodded. "I'm eager to meet all of your ninja friends and see some of your moves as well!" Naruto breathed and looked out the window. "There's so much that happened while you were gone… and now that you're back, I can really catch up on hanging out with you!" he said, looking back at her. Akira tilted her head and sipped at her tea, blowing it a little to let it cool off.

"You've really changed Naruto." The girl said, setting her tea back down. The dog clock on the wall ticked and released them from the silence overcoming them. She got up and pushed in her chair, walking towards Naruto. "Remember when we used to watch the sunsets together back in the day?" she asked, putting a hand on him.

Naruto smiled softly and put a hand upon hers, dragging her down to sit upon his lap. "I remember it like it was yesterday." They gazed at the setting sun together, their hands becoming one as they grasped onto one another. A soft nose trickled down Akira's arm as she glanced at him, his eye sad. "I missed you."

She smiled gently at him, patting the hair that she loved her so much and ruffling it with her fingers. Slowly, she took off his headband. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>His eyes were set upon his target, and he attacked with almost blinding speed. His teammate looked on, observing his very movements and smiling at him. "That's the way to go Neji!" she cried out, waving her hand in the air.<p>

Neji smirked as the logs he was aiming for were blown to pieces due to his palm strike movements. He had worked hard to improve and perfect those moves.

It was sunny that day, and the birds were tweeting loudly. It was a day that anything could happen, and often times, in the land of the Leaf Village, it did.

"WOOO! The fire that burns within you Neji is impressive indeed!" Neji turned to see his bushy browed companion's eyes aflame.

"Not again…" TenTen muttered, sighing. "Lee, when will you learn that you'll never be a match for Neji? He's just too good." Lee disregarded her comment almost immediately. "Is it not amazing how his movements are so precise and accurate? Fight me Neji as I am your opponent!"

Neji breathed and shook his head. "Not now, I have no time for sparring. Lady Hokage has asked me to attend a meeting today in the main hall, I must prepare myself." He turned to walk away only to hear Lee's protest.

"When you come back it is ten laps around the village and the first one to finish all the laps wins!"

Neji smirked as he heard the last of his friend's words dying out in the wind. Lady Tsunade had called him over on some important business regarding a guest in the village. He wondered whether or not it was actually worth his time to go and take a look at what had been planned for him. He shrugged and walked towards the Hokage's Mansion, and got a surprise when he got there.

"Good, you're all here." Neji glanced around him to see a few of the chonins as well as one particular genin in the room with him. Kiba, the dog of the genin was smiling from ear to ear. It was obvious he was happy about this event.

Next to the brown haired dog man was a face he was more familiar with. The pink haired girl stood at attention, her red dress as perfect as always and her eyes set upon the task at hand. A medical ninja, Sakura was force to be reckoned with.

Then of course, there was Naruto, the knucklehead and savior of the group. The believer of good will and the idiot of the bunch, Naruto was there as well, which came as a surprise to Neji. If they had been summoned, then why was he there?

The Hokage set down her brush and gazed at them all through red eyes. She folded her hands across her chest and her purple dressed assistant watched in interest. Both of them had smiles upon their faces.

What Neji couldn't understand was why another normal girl was here along with them. She had long dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders and wasn't wearing any ninja clothing. She was a normal citizen, and she had no business here. What the girl wore told Neji that she wasn't exactly a fashionable girl either. Wearing nothing but dark jeans, sneakers, and a black tee shirt, this girl was all business and no play. Her brown almost black eyes were excited, which made Neji wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"Kiba, Sakura, Neji!" they were called to attention, and Neji focused upon Tsunade, who smiled kindly at them. "I'd like you all to meet Akira Koriyama, she's a friend of Naruto's who has returned to the Leaf Village from a three year departure."

All the ninjas turned to her and nodded their heads respectively. "Your mission today is," began Tsunade, who was obviously having fun with this. "Taking this girl on a stroll of the village, to show her how much the village has changed since the last time she's been here."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Akira's familiar with it, but she wanted to see everything again to refresh her memory. It's a good thing we have such good friends accompanying us!"

Akira giggled and turned to them all. "It's so nice to meet you! I can't wait to see the village after three years!" Naruto took her hand and was already running out the door with her when Tsunade spoke. "Be sure to show her everything Naruto!"

They rushed out the door and Sakura sighed. "Our mission is to take this girl everywhere in the village?" she put a hand to her head. "I can't believe this…" she then smiled in satisfaction. "But at least we were considered."

Kiba nodded and chuckled. "Wait until she gets a load of Akamaru! She's gonna love him!" he said, following behind Naruto and Akira. Neji was the only one who wasn't exactly happy with his assignment.

"Why did I have to be here? This is ridiculous." He retorted, folding his arms. "I have no interest in showing the village to a girl from the outside."

"For your information Neji," Naruto stopped in his tracks and gazed at Neji, confronting him. "She lived here once, but she got offered a place in a prestigious private school a little ways away, so just deal with it okay?" he turned to Akira. "I'm sorry about that."

The girl only smiled. "It's alright Naruto. That was Neji right?" she turned to him and smiled. "Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan? No wonder you have such brilliant eyes." Neji snorted as Akira took Naruto's arm and walked with him out the doors. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow! Look at how big you are! Who's a good doggie huh? Who's a good doggie!" Akira was more than impressed with Akamaru, and the dog was equally as delighted to see her. Kiba smiled as he watched Akira pet his own ninja dog. "Isn't he great?" he asked. "He's got a fantastic nose for when we out on missions! He's just awesome!"<p>

Akira laughed as she let Akamaru lick her. They had shown her around the village and now they were stopping to rest in the training area that Neji was just at a few hours earlier. Naruto had explained the differences in the village since she had left, and it never ceased to amaze Sakura how much Naruto gazed into her eyes.

"Hey, you guys want to go out tonight? I know this little place down by the local fish market that sells really great ramen!" Akira said, nuzzling Akamaru once again. Kiba's stomach growled in response. "I say yeah! Want to come Akamaru!" the dog gave a loud bark and wagged his tail. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good! I think I could go for some ramen right about now!" Naruto chuckled. "Alright, then it's settled!" he held up a hand to the sky. "Ramen it is!"

Neji sighed and tried not to run away. He really shouldn't have been there, he was bored as heck and even though he was getting paid for this, this girl reminded him too much of Naruto. She was happy all the time, always smiling, and it never crossed her mind that they honestly didn't care whether or not she got her little tour. It was obvious to him.

* * *

><p>At the ramen shop, everyone ordered their favorite ramen, and as they sat down to talk, Akira told them her story.<p>

"So, I got sent off to a private school, and now I'm studying to be a music therapist!" Sakura lit up almost immediately. "Oh wow! So you're helping people too! That's so cool!" Akira shook her head. "What's cool is that you're such a great medical ninja! Naruto told me all about your powerhouse kicks and punches! How can you be so rough when you're so pretty?"

Sakura blushed when she said this, not knowing that Naruto was blushing as well. Kiba slurped his ramen. "What I don't get is how you can get along so well with dogs and not have one of your own!"

"Akamaru's great, but I'm more of a cat person. I'm sorry, but I'm sure Akamaru is an amazing hound dog!" Kiba snorted. "You got that right!"

Neji kept silent during this conversation, and ate his ramen quietly. She was paying, so why not have a little snack?

"And what's with mister silent over there?" Neji glanced up from his food. Akira was smiling at him. "What's your story Neji?" she asked.

Neji chuckled and ate more of his ramen. Akira tilted her head. "Did he just ignore me?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "What do you expect from the almighty Neji?"

Kiba laughed. "Right, he's always like that. He hardly ever talks to anyone, including us."

"It's because I'm too busy going out on important assignments that I don't associate with you." Neji replied, setting down his chopsticks. He glanced at Akira. "And for your information, I happen to take my role as a jonin very seriously."

Akira's brow furrowed as she smiled at him. "Well, I've had enough for tonight." She set down her chopsticks and picked up her keys. "Come on Naruto, we're leaving."

Naruto could only watch as Akira bid farewell to both Sakura and Kiba, giving them a little token of her appreciation. To Kiba she gave a little dog collar to put on Akamaru and to Sakura she gave a bag of medicinal herbs.

"Oh wow, thank you!" both of them thanked her profusely. Akira took Naruto's hand as he stood up and walked out of the shop.

"Oh, and Neji?" the jonin lifted his head to see Akira's eyes burning into him. "I had a gift for you too, but seeing as your attitude matches your ninja level, I will give you nothing but my warmest wishes."

Neji flustered as she left, nearly biting off the other ninja's heads. "Did she just call me a genin?"


	2. Memories Of Old Days' Past!

Episode 2: Memories of Old Days Past!

"Naruto wait up!" he laughed and turned to look back at her. "Come on Akira hurry up! You're going to miss training!"

Another bright day was upon the village, and Naruto had invited Akira to come watch Team 7 train with their ninja skills. Naruto led the way while Akira followed in the midst. She caught up with him finally, the trees blowing all around them and the familiar face of Sakura coming towards them. She scowled at Naruto.

"You idiot you're late!" Naruto held up his hands in defense. "What? I had to take Akira here!" Akira popped out from behind Naruto and smiled. "Did those herbs help you Sakura?"

The medical ninja nodded vigorously. "Yeah, they helped a lot actually. It was great that you gave them to me!" Akira blushed. "Oh it was nothing… you were so nice to me yesterday, how could I not give you something?"

"For the same reason you gave Neji nothing." Naruto replied. "He's such a jerk!" Naruto scowled and folded his arms. "That big egotistical jerk!"

"Hey, watch it Naruto." A soft yet strong voice greeted them all. A silver haired man's head popped out of the trees and looked down at them through one eye. "Oh, you must be Akira."

The man jumped down, closing the book he was reading and looked at her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi Hatake." Akira stepped back a little. "Really? THE Kakashi Hatake?" she smiled and jumped with joy. "Naruto you never told me Kakashi became your sansei!"

Naruto blushed. "Well… it took some time, but I got to become a ninja like I said, and he's my teacher." Kakashi smiled and patted Akira's head. "You wanted to see us train right? Well Sai is off again, God knows where that boy went…"

"We'll have the old Team 7 back!" Naruto exclaimed, holding up a fist. He was eager to show off his skills. Akira took a seat underneath a tree and shouted to him. "You can do it Naruto!" the spiky haired ninja smiled back at her. "Of course I can!"

All she did was watch, and she couldn't help but be amazed at the speed and agility that Naruto had. He was so quick on his feet, and so fast in his mind. Akira smiled at her lifelong friend, and wondered how it came to be that he got to be such a good ninja. He was the best that she had seen, not only for his skills, but because he had the passion that drives one to do whatever they can do the best they can. It was something that everyone strove for, and Naruto was no exception to the rule.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned as Kakashi pummeled him with his kunai. "Yeah, what is it Akira?" she giggled. "I'm gonna go take a look around the village a little, okay? I'll see you later!"

Naruto smiled and pushed off Kakashi while avoiding Sakura at the same time. "Sure thing, meet me back at home though!" Akira laughed and gathered her messenger bag and her items. "Don't worry!" she cried back, waving to him. "I will!"

She walked all through the village, admiring the people and the stone pillars of the Hokage's up on the wall. Her eyes dimmed as she smiled at the fourth Hokage. "Minato…"

A cry of shouting and fighting caught her attention as she stared at the stone, and she turned her head towards the sound. She wondered where it came from.

"HIYAH!" the bushy brow sensei grinned at his pupil. "That's the stuff Lee!" Might Guy held up his nunchucks. "Give it to me!"

A kick to the face was all he needed as an answer. Thankfully, he was much swifter than that, and Guy retaliated with a block. Lee smiled at his instructor, both of them laughing as they exchanged blows.

"I'll never understand those two." TenTen said, sitting down upon a log. Neji had his arms folded over his chest as usual, and snorted when she said this. "I shall never try to. It's much too complicated."

Akira hid behind a tree and watched them, fascinated at how well Lee performed his moves. She stood there in awe.

Soon, Lee was the one who noticed her. "Who is that?" Guy stopped his attack in midrange and glanced around. His eyes set upon the girl who was hiding behind the tree.

"Come on out and show yourself!" Guy shouted, his brows furrowed. Akira stepped out from behind the tree shyly, blushing as she did so.

"I'm so sorry I interrupted your training! I was just curious as to what you guys did…" she paused. "How can you use such great techniques when you're so low on chalkra?"

Lee smiled and put up a thumb. "I work on my taijutsu skills to make up for my lack of chalkra! It is my ninja way!"

Akira laughed and put down her bag. "You sound a lot like Naruto!" she said, coming towards them. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself! My name is Akira, Naruto's friend."

Lee tilted his head. "Oh, you must be the girl that Naruto had mentioned the other day!" he held out a hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Rock Lee!" he struck one of his 'ultimate guy' poses in order to impress her. "The handsome devil of the Leaf Village!"

Guy laughed and joined in with him. "And I am Might Guy! The Leaf's First handsome devil!" they stuck a pose together, giving her a thumbs up. Akira could only nod at the strange events happening around her.

TenTen stood up and walked over, beginning to introduce herself. "I'm TenTen, I'm the weapons specialist on this team." She boasted, bringing out her scroll. Akira stared at the giant scroll and blinked. "You must have a lot of weapons in there for you to carry all that around!"

TenTen blushed a little bit, and then smiled. "Of course, it's no problem for me to summon them because I've had so much training previous to this!"

Neji was the last one to stand up and join them, only briefly greeting Akira. "What are you doing here?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Akira's eyes narrowed towards him. "I'm a part of this village just as you are, so lay off on the attitude, alright?"

Lee and Guy both smirked while TenTen flustered. Neji grit his teeth, but said nothing in response. Akira turned to Lee. "Why don't you show me some of your moves?" she asked.

"I would, but I have been-"

"He's been training with me! And I'm afraid we can't really show you much due to the immense amount of speed we have!" Akira nodded her head. "I understand, you have a lot to do right?" she stretched a bit and then gazed at Guy, who was rubbing his neck.

"You alright?" she asked, blinking. Guy growled. "Gah, it's this neck of mines, I've been having a lot of pain in it lately, but I'm not sure what to do about it!"

Akira came closer to him. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Guy blinked and shook his head. "No, not at all."

With a swift movement, she jabbed Guy's neck with a force that made him scream out. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he shouted, rubbing his neck. "Are you trying to-" he stopped, a feeling of pleasure overcoming him.

TenTen and Lee watched in silence. "That felt great!" Guy literally picked up Akira and embraced her, setting her down after what seemed like forever. He laughed heartedly. "Whatever you did got that crick out and made my neck feel magnificent!"

Akira smiled and brushed herself off. She wasn't used to being man handled. "That's just a little something I picked up a long time ago, I knew that it would come in handy one day!"

Guy put an arm around her shoulder. "There's no time for words!" he shouted, raising his hand into the sky. "We need to do some of whatever it is you're doing! It seems to me like you're just the type to work out a lot and concentrate your chalkra!"

Akira blinked while smiling, surprised at the outcome of her visit. "Uhm… alright!" she replied, raising a hand to the sky. "I guess I'll show you guys what I do the best!"

The wind was all around them, Lee could feel it in his chest. It wasn't exactly the type of training that he enjoyed with his sensei, but it was the same nonetheless. They sat quietly in the field, their bodies at complete rest, and their focus straight upon their chalkra.

"Feel that?" a low voice asked, her mouth upturned in a smile as she raised her head to the sky, her eyes closed. "It's the feel of nature. It's the feeling of everything around you, coming together, and making you feel weightless."

_Well that's one good thing she learned to do._ Neji had his eyes closed, his hands upon his knees and his body upright. Mediation was his hobby, and being the jonin that he was, he didn't have very much time for it. It was good that he had the chance to do it today. It made him feel relaxed and at peace.

Suddenly, Akira stood up, stretching her arms and yawning. "It's been great guys, thanks a lot for treating me so kindly!" everyone opened their eyes to see her gathering her stuff. It had only been a half hour since their meditation began, and Lee was eager to learn more.

"When can I meet up with you to receive some of your training?" he asked, smiling intently at her. Akira turned to him and chuckled. "Whenever you want to! Just come by Naruto's apartment and knock, I'll be in." Lee laughed and held out his hand.

Akira shook her head, going past his hand and into an embrace. Lee flushed a crimson red. "Thanks for letting me see your training, I really appreciate it." The green tunic ninja smiled down at her and returned the hug, stroking her back. "You are most welcome!"

TenTen stood up next as well as Neji, Guy getting up and giving Akira a friendly handshake. "It was nice to meet you Akira! We could sure use someone like you on Team Guy!" Akira laughed and blushed. "Oh, I'm not a ninja at all! Just a regular girl, like anyone else, nobody special."

TenTen chuckled. "Well, you can come anytime to watch us. You're more than welcome in our team!" Akira smiled at her, and then turned to Neji, who hadn't said a word.

"Neji, aren't you going to say something?" TenTen asked, nudging him. Neji glanced at Akira and snorted. "I suppose you're welcome here, although I can't imagine why you want to watch us. You have no business in the lives of shinobi."

Akira's eyes narrowed again, as did the previous night. "Well, I see that it's getting late, I'll be seeing you all!" she turned around and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Lee watched as she left, and when she was out of range, he turned to Neji.

"Did you have to be so mean to her Neji? I understand that she is not a ninja, but that does not give you the right to tell her where she is welcome!"

"It is imperative that we improve our training, and we cannot afford to have someone like her slowing us down." Neji replied, turning away. "She should stay with Naruto. After all, he's the one who bought her here in the first place."

"Now wait a second Neji." Guy stepped in, holding out a hand. "You can't go around assuming things like that. She was a part of this village a long time ago, back when you guys were still genin." Neji's eyes turned to his instructor, who continued.

"She's a friend of Naruto's, so that makes us our friend as well. She's from the Leaf Village and has all the rights to be wherever she wants. It's not your place or mine to tell her where she should stay."

The Byakugan ninja remained silent and turned away, his eyes narrowing. He didn't see why he had to accept this person as one of their own if they weren't. His mission was over, and thus she had no partake in his life.

TenTen shook her head, already walking towards home. "You just don't get it, do you Neji?" Neji turned to her, a sly smile upon TenTen's face. "She's just being nice, why can't you accept that?" they watched as TenTen walked away, shaking her head in the distance. Lee and Guy both glanced at each other, and then bid Neji farewell as they leapt off towards home. Neji glanced up at the twilight sky, and counted seven birds in total circling him.

His eyes closed as he smiled to himself. There were eight birds.

"So how do you like it Akira?" the girl looked up at Naruto and smiled, blushing while she ate her ramen. "It's the best ramen ever! And you know how much I love ramen!" Naruto smiled back at her, taking another bowl and devouring it. "I'll have another one!"

Ichiraku Ramen Shop was bursting with people, but today, they were alone, just the two of them. Naruto had decided to treat Akira out to dinner, and it was his treat. Akira had accepted wholeheartedly, seeing as she was Naruto's special guest.

They ate together, talking about the past days and remembering how close of a bond they shared. Naruto sipped at his ramen while Akira spoke. "I met a lot of ninja today, including that Neji person."

Naruto set down his bowl and swallowed. "He's a jerk. Don't get involved with him." Akira smiled at Naruto, tapping his forehead. "Why do you say that? You beat him in the exams, didn't you?"

Naruto paused, and then spoke, as if in a daze. "He's not a bad guy, he's just got a lot on his shoulder, that's all. He's never really gotten along with anyone, and it's only been in the last few years that he's really opened up. I guess… I guess I got through to him after our little match."

Akira laughed, nearly dropping her chopsticks. "I don't think you could consider that a little match Naruto!" at that moment, Naruto's eyes were ablaze as he set a foot on top of the table. "I totally beat him! It was awesome!"

"Wait, you're serious?" they sat underneath a tree, their eyes focused on the ground below. The shadowy man nodded back to her, lifting a finger and letting the butterfly crawl onto her hand. Akira trembled.

"Oh God I'm scared as hell." She murmured, trying not to scare off the monarch butterfly. Kiba stood in the background, watching as Akira spoke to the ninja who controlled bugs, Shino. Akira had gone for a walk that day, and she had stumbled upon Kiba walking Akamaru. Being the gentleman that he was, he offered to introduce her to his teammates, which turned out to be a rather fun experience.

"I only know that these little guys have to migrate a long ways to get to their breeding ground right? I admire them for that." Shino gazed at Akira through his thick black glasses. "Yes… Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how small they are."

Akira blew softly at the butterfly, which lifted up and off, fluttering into the distance. "Wow.. I actually held a butterfly!" she exclaimed laughing. "That was awesome!"

She then turned her head to see a female ninja sitting next to Shino, smiling softly at her. "Hinata was it?" Akira asked, turning to her fully. Hinata nodded, her long blue hair falling over her shoulders gently.

"Of the Hyuuga clan, same as Neji right? Are you guys brother and sister or just cousins?" Hinata thought for a moment. "He's of the lower branch of the family, I'm from the main head branch. We're cousins, and I train with him often."

Akira clicked her tongue. "You're nothing like him. He's really arrogant and has a mean exterior!" she made a stiff face and deepened her voice. "I have no time for chonin like you!"

They all laughed at her impression. "That's exactly him!" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru barking in reply. "He's always busy on something, and it looks like he's never got time for anything."

Hinata put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. "But it's true, he's really mean sometimes, but overall, he's a rather nice person. Once you get to know him of course."

"Is that after or before his ego gets to his head?" laughter erupted from the group as they continued ratting on Neji, Akira having the all the jokes at hand of course.

"Hey, so where are you staying anyways?" Kiba asked, tilting his head. "You living back at home or what?"

"I'm just here to visit Naruto. I'm staying at his place until I can go back to school. I'm studying music as a major."

"Oh wow music… I played the flute once." Hinata put in, nervously twitching her fingers. "I'm not very good at it, but I try!"

"That's the spirit Hinata!" Akira took her hand. "You can't let anyone put you down! You've got to do everything you can to prove them wrong!" Hinata gazed into Akira's eyes and smiled. "Thank you!"

Akira separated from them after a while, her bag bouncing against her side as she walked. She had told Naruto that she would be gone the whole day, as she wanted to see all the ninja in the village that grew up with Naruto. Her head turned to see the four hokage on the mountain before her, her eyes growing soft.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, that's her. Let's go."

She only had a moment to react before she was inflicted with a horrible pain that seeped through her body and threatened to overtake her. It was something that she had never felt before, and as her bag dropped to the ground, she could only faintly hear her voice being called out in the distance.

The last thing she saw was black.

"And you didn't see her again?" Naruto clenched his fist. Kiba shook his head, Akamaru already sniffing out the trail. Akira had been kidnapped, and by whom they were not sure. Kiba was the first to hear her screams, but he was too late to assist her, as they were already a distance away.

"The last place we saw her was under the tree like I said, and then after that, I only heard a scream and came running." Naruto growled. "Who the heck could have taken her?"

Kiba sighed and turned his head to talk to Lee, who had also come running when he heard the screams. "Why does someone want to capture her when she is not a ninja? She does not possess any powers that make her stand out like other shinobi, so why would they want her?"

Naruto's eyes widened as a realization came over him, his body beginning to sweat and his breaths coming out in rasps. "They didn't find out that she…"

He was tired from the day's work, and all he wanted to do was go home and relax. The Master of the house had asked him to run a few errands before he got back home. Neji sighed as he pulled out the list from his pants and read it over again.

_Everything is complete. I can finally go rest. _

However, a tingling feeling overcame him as he was walking. He stopped short, his senses alert and his ears perked. Something was going on, he could feel it.

_What is that?_

A group of black men passed by him rather quickly, running away into the distance, holding a girl over their shoulder. _Kidnapping?_

Neji growled, crouching down low and running after them, keeping a safe distance away from them, but following them all the same.

The kidnappers leapt into a nearby tree, the leaves rustling as Neji slipped in after them, seeing their base of hideout.

"We got her sir." One of the men said, setting the woman down upon the ground. Another man appeared out of the shadows and smiled, his eyes dark as night and gazing upon the fallen woman's body.

"Well done." he paused. "The ceremony will begin as soon as possible. Is the syringe ready?" a medical ninja handed him a needle almost immediately. The room was set up as if they were going to summon something right then and there.

Candles were burning all around her, and the floor was marked with white chalk. Neji had stepped into a hidden room, unseen by passerby's eyes. The only reason he could see it was because he had followed them in there. They were going to summon something, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" the needle flew from the man's hand as he was thrown back against the wall, Neji standing in a fighting stance.

"I suggest you let her go before someone gets hurt." He said, glaring at them all. A few more black men appeared behind their leader, helping him to his feet. The leader smiled at Neji, showing his face in the moonlight. Night had settled upon them, and it was then that Neji saw the face of the man. He only had half a face.

"Leave the girl, we'll come back for her later." He said, his half eye glaring at Neji. "But beware, she cannot escape us!" the ninja vanished into thin air, as well as the man. Neji was left alone with the girl, who was beginning to wake up. He hurried to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning her over onto her back so he could see her face. His eyes widened. _The girl from before!_

Akira opened her eyes and gazed at him, blinking a few times. "Neji?" the ninja held her up as he cut her bonds and released her, blowing out the candles in the room and helping her to her feet.

She stared at him and smiled. "Oh, so you do have a soft side." Neji glared back at her intensely. "I only came because you were in danger. I saw someone being kidnapped and it is my duty as a jonin to protect this village no matter what."

"Why can't you just admit that you were worried?" she asked, raising her brow and brushing the dust off of her.

Neji didn't reply to her, but rather walked around the room, examining everything inside of it. "It looks like they were trying to summon something, but what is it?" he gazed around, and then noticed Akira standing inside the circle looking confused.

"Neji? How am I supposed to get out of here?" Neji looked at her and then smiled slyly. "What, you need my help to get out of here, is that it?"

Akira stared at him, but then replied. "Yes. Do you mind?" this only infuriated Neji further, seeing as she had no shame for saying the truth. He sighed and walked out the way that he had come, leaping onto a branch in the tree that they were in.

"Just follow me."

"What are you crazy?" Akira shouted behind him, looking down. "There's no way I'm jumping! I'll kill myself!"

Neji grit his teeth and glared up at her. "I'm just trying to help!" he shouted back, trying not to lose his cool.

"Why can't you just put me on your back and you can get me down from here?" Akira stated, trying to stay as far away from the edge of the room as possible. It was a hidden room that was covered by the leaves of the tree and hidden from view. It was a surprise that Neji had found it so quickly.

The ninja leapt back up to where she was and sighed, crouching down. "Fine, get on." Akira grabbed a hold of his neck and hoisted herself up upon his back, Neji standing up and adjusting himself.

"You're lighter than you look." Neji stated, jumping down from the ledge. Akira held onto him tightly, her nails digging into his skin. Neji flinched, but landed safely on the ground. Akira scrambled to get off of him, shuddering as she did so.

"God, I can't believe I just did that, it was so scary!" Neji turned his head and snorted. "You're not used to it, but don't expect me to come to your aide when you need it." Akira growled and glared up at him.

"Look, I appreciate you being really nice and saving me, but honestly, do you have to be so mean about it?" Neji shook his head and replied back to her. "I'm not going to sit here and argue with you."

"Akira!" she heard her name being called as familiar arms wrapped around her. She embraced Naruto back, the look of panic in his eyes being replaced with relief. Lee and Kiba ran up behind Naruto and took a look at her.

"Are you alright? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Naruto asked, lifting Akira's face with his finger. "Not at all, they were all beaten by Neji. He came to help me out." The men looked at Neji who stared back at them blankly.

Naruto breathed and held her close to him. "Don't ever get caught like that again. You know what'll happen if you let them near you."

Akira nuzzled her head in Naruto's chest and nodded. "I know Naruto… and I promise I won't let them take me. They can't take me, because you'll be there to protect me, right?" Naruto smiled down at her and rustled her hair. "Of course."

Kiba looked around. "Where was the hideout?" he asked Neji, his eyes examining the area. Neji referred to the tree. "It was over there, although I'm sure it's no longer there."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, joining in on the conversation.

"The room was a fake one, it only existed for a certain point in time, and then from there, it vanished. After I got Akira out of there, it vanished into thin air, and I'm not sure who those men were either."

"Men?" Naruto asked, looking at them. "There were men involved?" his eyes were beginning to fill with worry.

"Yes, about three of them, as well as a leader. They seemed to have some sort of summoning jutsu ready for Akira when she was bought there." Neji added, gazing up at where the room used to be.

Kiba snorted. "I think we should report this to the Hokage as soon as possible. Akira needs to be kept safe at all times." Naruto nodded, keeping Akira close to him. "I don't want her getting hurt."

"What?" they were all appalled at the Hokage's decision, but she was Hokage after all. Her hands were folded across her chest as a look of determination spread across her face. It wasn't like her to be serious all the time.

Inside the Hokage's office stood Neji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto and of course Akira. The day after Akira's kidnapping, they had reported in to Tsunade and explained the situation. The outcome of that situation was rather sickening to them, especially Neji.

"Why does he get to protect Akira! That's my job!" Naruto shouted in anger. He pointed a finger at Neji. "He doesn't even like her!"

"That's not the point here." Tsunade interrupted him. Naruto backed down and growled. "What we want to do is protect Akira from these men who want to use her to summon some sort of beast into the Leaf. They could be Akatsuki for all we know." Tsunade said, her eyes set upon Neji.

"I want you to guard her, that's your new mission." Neji growled, but kept his face still. "Why must it be me to guard her? Why not have Naruto do it?"

"Because Naruto understands who's behind this, don't you Naruto?" panic spread across the jinchuriki's face as he swallowed. He looked away from them all, a curious look upon the other ninjas faces.

"Naruto, I want you to take four ninja with you and make sure that Akira isn't touched again, is that clear?" Naruto gazed at the Hokage and nodded, holding up his fist. "I'll make sure of it."

He turned to Akira and took her hand. "Akira…" she stared into his eyes and they both embraced. "I promise you… I won't come back until… until he's dealt with." Akira clung to him as the others looked on.

"What is he talking about?" Kiba asked, gazing at them. Tsunade cut him off, changing the subject. "Naruto, you know what you're up against, as do we. We request that you leave immediately and only take those who you know are going to be of help to you. I'm assigning Kakashi to lead your squad, but in the event that you are separated, you will be the leader, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head and let go of Akira, both of them still clinging to each other's hands. Their hearts were beating, and Lee smiled as he put his hands upon his hips. "I will accompany you upon this mission Naruto!"

"I'm afraid you can't Lee." Tsunade responded, sending Lee into a fit of rage. "Why not?" he exclaimed.

"The men who wanted Akira are immune to taijutsu, so you're going to have to sit this one out." Lee sniffed, but accepted her decision. "Very well then, I will train here with Guy sensei in order to understand what I am up against!"

Neji turned his head and sighed, gazing out the window. Kiba snorted and put a hand up. "I'll come Naruto, I'll be your backup." Naruto smiled and accepted his hand, gazing at him. "Now we need two more and we'll be good!"

As they walked back outside, Akira glanced at Neji, who ignored her completely. "So… I guess this is another mission for you?" she asked him. He breathed in and out before answering.

"Exactly, so don't get comfortable." Akira shrugged her shoulders and kept walking with the group, everyone ready to set out on something new.

It had taken him only a few hours, but Naruto had managed to come up with two other ninja who were to accompany him on his mission.

"Kiba said he'd help out, and Sakura said she'll come too!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Akira. They stood in front of the gate to the outside world, the departing gate to other villages. He smiled.

"Then we have Kakashi sensei, which makes four of us! Shino's tagging along now too, since he's in the village. Shikamaru was busy with another mission, so he couldn't come."

"Oh you remember me now?" Shino said, gazing at Naruto. "You recognized her right when she came into this village…" Akira smiled at Shino and giggled. "Don't worry, your bugs will do the trick!"

The shady ninja turned around and hid his blush. Neji was here to see them off as well, Lee being present and the ninjas ready to depart. Naruto took the opportunity to look into Akira's eyes again.

"I'll come back for you, and I'll beat those guys to a pulp!" he whispered to her, dragging her closer to him. They knew that these men had come from outside the village, and they had no intention of turning back until they had found them and beaten them.

"I know you will." Akira replied, smiling softly at Naruto. The ninja pulled her closer to him still, leaning down to her. "I promise."

Lee flustered and Neji blinked as they saw what happened next. Kiba hid his eyes while Shino decided not to look at all. Kakashi smiled at the moment in pure happiness.

Their lips broke off as Naruto smiled down at her, giving her one last hug. "I'll come back for you Akira! Don't you forget that!"

The girl smiled at him as she saw him running into the distance, Kakashi staring back at her. "Well, well. I never knew Naruto felt that way about someone." Akira giggled.

The ninja leapt off into the sunset, Naruto looking back and smiling at her.

_I'll come back for you. Believe it. _


	3. Swaying Music And A Reluctant Bodyguard!

Episode 3: Swaying Music and a Reluctant Bodyguard!

Neji sighed to himself. How did he get into this mess? Oh yes, it was the Hokage and Naruto's fault. If it hadn't been for Naruto, he never would have agreed to these terms. He was stuck babysitting a girl as a mission. The good side to this was that he was getting paid.

Akira didn't seem like the type of person who would constantly get into trouble, but Neji couldn't take any risks. He had to make sure to keep an eye on her, even if it killed him.

Naruto and the others had departed, and Akira had gone back to Naruto's apartment to get some sleep for the night. Neji arrived early that morning at the apartment to begin his mission watching her.

It was still around eight in the morning when he arrived, and he knocked on the door before he entered. "Hang on a second!" he heard a voice calling from behind the door. Neji waited as Akira opened the door and smiled up at him.

"Good morning!" Neji merely stared at her and then sighed. "What are you going to do today?" Akira asked, ushering him inside.

"Protecting you, it's my mission until Naruto comes back." Akira looked over her shoulder at him while getting something off the stove. "I know that!" she said back to him smiling. "But I'm asking what you're going to do today with me! I'm sure you don't want to hang around with me."

"Listen," maybe he wasn't clear in his words? He was sure he was, but he had to reiterate the point. "My mission is to guard you at all times. If anything should happen it would be my fault."

Akira sat down to eat her breakfast of eggs and bacon. She nodded at him, and then sighed, eating her breakfast. "Would you like some tea or something?"

"I'm fine." The last thing he wanted to stick around for longer than he had to. Akira tilted her head as she ate the last of her food and then proceeded to clean up.

"I'm not that fun of a person to hang around with. To be honest, I think I'm quite boring." She laughed at her own statement, Neji remaining quiet. He had no intention of joining in conversation, he avoided it as much as possible.

"What say you we hang around the village? I want to see Hinata and Lee again!" she exclaimed, putting on a white zip up sweater. Neji stood up from his seat and followed behind her as she closed and locked the door to Naruto's apartment.

They headed outside, and from there, Akira practically skipped as they walked along. _What could those men have wanted with her?_ Neji thought, gazing at her. _She's just like Naruto… but she isn't a jinchuriki… is she? _

"Akira!" Akira turned to the sound of the voice. A familiar face was heading towards them, her blue hair waving while she ran. "Akira!"

"Hinata!" the two of them embraced as they raced towards one another, Neji sighing in the distance. Akira smiled and took Hinata's arm. "Hey, do you want to hang out today? I've got nothing better to do and Neji here is as dull as a rock."

Hinata giggled at the statement, covering her blush. Neji grit his teeth, but remained silent. He knew better than to open his mouth when it came to things like this.

"Sure, where are we going?" They all jumped as Rock Lee appeared behind Akira and smiled at her. "You did not think that I would let you have all the fun, did you?" he asked, putting a hand upon her shoulder.

"Lee!" Akira tackled him over in a hug, Lee laughing and returning the favor. "I want to learn more about your meditation techniques! It helped me focus in my training with Guy Sensei! Will you teach me everything you know?"

Akira giggled and took Lee's arm in hers. "I really want to, but today, I kind of want to hang out, you understand?" Lee nodded and proceeded to lead her away. "Let's go to the training grounds!"

They were once again sitting together in the training grounds, Lee completely focused upon his task at hand, and Akira next to him, coaching him and motivating him to stay with this task. "You're doing great Lee! Soon, you'll be able to find your center!"

Lee smiled as he chuckled. "This will help with my training! Thank you!" Hinata had joined them and was just watching her cousin, who was sitting on a log in complete boredom. She sighed and got up, going over to him.

"Uhm… Neji?" he looked up at her. "Yes?" Hinata paused, trying to find the words. "You should try being nicer to Akira… she's just trying to help." Neji shrugged his shoulders and continued to sit there. "I will not be a part of this. My mission is to protect her, and nothing more."

Lee stood up suddenly and had an idea. He rose up a finger. "Akira! Why don't we spar for a little while? I have yet to see what moves you have!"

Akira blinked at him and then shook her head politely. "Sorry Lee, but I'm not a ninja like you guys. If I fought against you, it wouldn't end up too well…"

Lee smiled and held a fighting pose. "Who said that I was going to go hard on you? Come on! Let us fight!" Akira sighed and smiled at him, readying herself. "Alright, you're on!"

Hinata sat down next to Neji and cheered. "Go Akira!"

Lee smiled and took off his bag, getting ready for the fight. "Let us make history right here and now!" Akira nodded back at him, a rather nervous look on her face.

"Is she kidding? She doesn't stand a chance against Lee." Neji commented, folding his arms. "This fight should end quickly."

"Ready… start!"

Lee charged in, kicking and punching, while Akira took a step back and dodged every one of his attacks. Neji's eyes turned to the match as he and Hinata sat in surprised shock.

Lee thrust his leg out to her, in order to hit her, but instead hit nothing but air. Akira slid away rather effortlessly, a different look in her eyes.

"Is that… the same person?" asked Hinata, watching with awe. Lee tried again, flipping over his left hand and performing his signature move.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Akira dodged it by sliding underneath him and pushing upwards, sending Lee flying into the air. He doubled over, aimed his leg down and prepared for a strike. He was coming in fast, and hit the ground with such intensity that it created a hole.

"Over here!" Akira appeared behind him and tackled him to the ground, jumping away and moving as graceful as a swan.

"She is like an animal!" Lee exclaimed, getting up from the ground. As he peered into her eyes, he saw that they were no longer brown, but instead a radiant golden color. Her pupils were slit like a cat's, and her claws had grown out. She smiled.

"Spiritual Air Force!" an invisible force pummeled Lee into a nearby tree, Lee shaking his head and holding it. "What was that?"

The force returned, carrying Lee up and towards the sky, slamming him back down upon the ground. Neji sat upright as he sensed something.

"Byakugan!" he scanned the area, and his mouth was left open. "There's chalkra everywhere… where is it coming from?" as he scanned, his eyes fell upon Akira, who was the source of all the chalkra. It radiated from her chest, and nowhere else.

_Why is there chalkra only emanating from her chest?_ Neji wondered, still watching the fight. In the meantime, Lee was thrown back up and down, not really harming him, but doing damage all the same.

Akira stood there, watching the spectacle unfold, and as she did, a white sort of energy emerged from her right hand. Slowly, the light energy bent around her and formed a bow and an arrow.

"Heaven's Arrow!" Akira prepared to shoot it at Lee, aiming straight for him as he went back up towards the sky.

"Stop it!" her body froze as she shouted to herself. Neji saw a different chalkra color coming from her, this time, emanating a purple aura. _Two different colors?_

"Stop it… that's enough." She said, setting down the arrow and letting the bow fade into the distance. Lee was coming back down to Earth, and for some reason, the force that had blown him sky high had returned to help back down gently.

Both Neji and Hinata were confused as to what just happened. "What did she use? It wasn't any form of Jutsu I had ever seen…" Neji murmured, wondering.

Lee was set back down upon his feet, gazing at Akira. Her eyes had returned to normal as she walked over to Lee. "You're not too badly hurt, are you?"

Lee shook his head, but pushed Akira off as she tried to brush the dust off of him. "Who was talking through you?" Akira swallowed and seemed to freeze as he said those words.

"Talking through her?" Hinata stood up and approached them, as well as Neji. Akira paused, her eyes to the ground and her head turned away.

"That's my power. I… I'm one of those people who have the ability to speak to the dead. They take over my body sometimes, which is called possession. That's when I fight. I don't know how to fight, but if they are inside of me, they'll fight for me using my spiritual energy."

"That's why you were meditating before." Lee responded, half smiling. "You have spiritual energy that is different from chalkra." He laughed. "What a technique! You must teach me this!"

Akira looked back at him and smiled, her body relaxing. "It's something I was born with, I'm not sure if I can teach it to you Lee!" Lee struck a fighting pose. "Then I will work hard towards achieving as much as I can!"

"Lee…" Hinata smiled as they all relaxed. Neji stared at Akira and tilted his head. "Is that why those men wanted you?"

The happy moment ended when he bought up the subject. Akira turned to him and nodded. "They wanted me to be the controller of one of the tailed beasts… they want to control them… and with my spiritual energy, they have full power over those poor beings."

Neji nodded, understanding finally. _It was interesting how someone like her can harness so much power… but then again, her only energy is spiritual, which is different from chalkra…_ Neji pieced it together, and yes, Akira was special.

Hinata put a hand upon Akira and smiled at her. "Why don't we take a break? I'm sure you want to do other things rather than sit here and train." Akira giggled and nodded back to her, Lee already leading the way to a local ramen shop. Neji looked on, but a shred of doubt was planted in his mind.

"You guys are so nice!" Akira said, smiling at them. Lee inhaled his food while Hinata sat next to Akira. They were back at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and Lee was eager to learn why it was that Akira possessed such supernatural ability.

"So, why is it that you are able to summon spiritual energy like that?" Lee asked, placing his chopsticks down.

Akira looked up from her bowl. "Well, for some reason, if I concentrate on the core of my energy, which is my chest, I can summon as much spiritual energy as I want. It's more or less the same reason why I have two different personalities when I fight and when I'm alone." Lee nodded his head, looking for more.

"When I fight, it's like I become a different person, because the spirit that fights for me is always there inside of me. I guess he's the only one who can control the jinchuriki."

"Wait, so this spirit inside of you, is the only one who can control the Tailed Beasts?" Lee asked, clearly interested. Akira nodded her head, and gazed up at him. "I'm not sure what he can do though, maybe he was there when they were born?" she shrugged and continued to eat her food, unaware of Neji's gazing eyes.

"It sounds to me like you're more of a priestess then anything." Neji stated, eating his noodles. Akira swallowed and looked at him, Neji looking right back at her. "It's true. It sounds like you have the spiritual energy of a priestess, and perhaps that is why those men wanted you."

"Even so," Akira replied. "I don't want to do their bidding, even if I'm not the one who controls the Tailed Beasts."

"Are you scared of what those men might do to you?" Hinata asked. Akira shook her head, sipping at the last of her ramen. "Not really. I know that I can deal with it. They're not going to get me! Neji's here to protect me!"

Neji turned his head and stood up. "We're going." Akira watched as he left for the exit, her legs hurrying to catch up with him. "Hey! Wait!"

She caught up to him eventually, and Neji kept walking straight back to Naruto's apartment. "You could try being a little nicer." Akira said, glaring at him.

"I told you before, my only reason for being with you is to protect you. Otherwise I would be off on a mission." Neji sighed. "But of course, you're too simplistic to understand what it means to have initiative."

Akira grit her teeth, but she wasn't going to give up just yet. They arrived at Naruto's apartment, and Akira walked inside, Neji already turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Neji!" she called out to him as he walked down the hallway. Neji shook his head and bounded off, heading back home after the long day.

It wasn't until he had begun to walk away from the apartment housing complex that he heard it, the melodic sound protruding from one of the rooms and drifting into his ears.

It was a sad tune, but it was melodic at the same time. Neji stopped in his tracks, his ears picking up the notes as they came. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his life

_What is that?_ He gazed upwards towards the room that was Naruto's apartment, and yet, he couldn't make out what instrument it was that he was hearing. It was like something out of a fictional novel. It was entrancing him, and wanting to make him hear things that he had never heard before. Neji closed his eyes softly, letting his dreams take wing and covering his thoughts with those of flight and freedom. He felt uplifted.

Strangely, he felt energized after the song had ended, and he opened his eyes to gaze back at his hands. He felt stronger, perhaps even refreshed. Neji turned to look back at the room, and found that the window had been shut, and silence came all around him.

She had played for him.

His curiosity was going to get the best of him, he knew it. But then again, it always did get the better of him. He knew that from the start.

"Akira?" a muffling came from behind the door. Neji stood back as the door re-opened just like it had the previous day. The sun had risen, and he had made sure to stay at his post. He wanted to know what it was that she was playing, and how it came that her music made him feel energized.

"Morning Neji!" she smiled brightly at him. Neji nodded and walked inside, sitting down upon a chair in the room. "Would you like something?" she asked, getting tea off the stove. "I made some hot tea, want some?"

Neji accepted the offer and then succumbed to his thoughts. "Was that you playing last night?" he asked, sipping at his tea.

He saw her hands stop as she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes drifted to him in a sort of weird manner, she wasn't sure whether to tell him the truth or not.

"Yes…" she answered hesitantly. "Why?" she asked, eyeing him. Neji shook his head. "I was wondering because I heard you last night, and I wanted to ask…" he paused, trying to search for the right words.

"Why did… I felt… I felt… relaxed and energized when I heard your playing…" he looked into the tea, the leaves at the bottom drifting about in the hot water. The birds were fluttering outside, and one even landed on a nearby tree. He had to know.

"You felt… energized?" she asked, tilting her head. Neji nodded, looking back at her. "I'm not sure why, but for some reason, your music… made me feel energized and relaxed… as if I had the energy to do anything I could dream of."

"Those are big words coming from you Neji." She replied back. Neji lifted his head, thoughts shrouding his mind. Akira was looking at him, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not that good. You should realize that." She stated, standing up and going over to a black case that was on the ground. The locks flipped open, and what was inside shocked Neji.

"A violin?" Akira stood up and shook her head. "No, it's a viola. It's the cousin of the violin, it sounds a little deeper." She took out the instrument, stringing the bow and placing it on her shoulder.

Neji watched closely as Akira placed her bow upon the string and began to play. A sweet and yet sad melodic tune rang in his ears as she played, her bow moving back and forth, but never once faltering. His body began to relax and his heart slowed, his eyes softening. It felt rather nice.

_I… I feel so… at peace… what is this?_ Akira noticed him staring at her and immediately she stopped her playing, quickly placing her bow back and putting the instrument back in the case.

"I-I'm sorry… you're probably not into that kind of stuff, are you?" she locked up her case and put it into the closet. "Naruto… used to like it when I played things like that for him… he even found me a song to perform for him!" she said, her face lighting up.

"But…" her voice and light died when she shut the closet. "I'm sorry. I wasted your time." She shook her head, coming back over to him. "It was me who was playing yesterday. I have to practice at some point in the day, or else I'll never get anywhere."

Neji gazed at her, his body coming back to life and feeling amazing. "I see." He silenced, thinking of the tune in his mind. It was so light, and yet…

"Hey, Neji?" he turned to her, Akira smiling at him. "Let's go out to the zoo, what do you say?" Neji sighed and shrugged, getting up and following her out the door. It was a sunny day, but the weather had predicted rain. He knew that they would get caught out in it. Although he wanted to, he didn't mention it to her.

"Oh look at that!" Akira pointed at one of the seals in the park, splashing about and making a scene. Neji gazed at the seal that was playing and rolling with a ball. It was so carefree, and barked at them.

Akira laughed and threw it some fish that she had bought from the corner stop. The seal caught it between its teeth and barked an approval to her. Akira laughed and waved back, a smile upon her face.

"I love it when I make them happy, it's so adorable!" she squealed, walking away from the seals. Neji followed her, keeping an eye in the crowd. Akira was almost dancing about, giggling and laughing as she went from animal to animal, hoping to catch a few in the cages.

"Neji, Neji! Come on!" she called out, waving to him. Neji looked up from the other animals and saw her calling to him. "Come on! Come here!" he sighed and walked over to her, dragging his feet.

_I don't like animals very much. I don't even want any pets of my own._ Neji gazed around him, the people from the village noting him as a ninja and not interfering with him. It was the only down side to being a ninja. People from outside the village didn't understand what power he had, and they stayed away. It was expected.

"Slowpoke!" Neji growled and ran towards her, Akira crouched amongst a thicket of leaves and branches. He stood above her, his brow raised. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! You're going to scare them away!" Neji blinked and then bent down. "Scare who away?" Akira pulled on his arm, dragging him down with her. "Just stay quiet!"

Neji was about to protest when he felt a little weight upon his back. He paused and then turned his head, a yellow beak and brown eyes meeting him. He flushed.

"Aww, she likes you!" Akira exclaimed, reaching up to pet the bird. It fluffed its feathers and let Akira scratch its head, tweeting softly. Neji sat down now, the bird upon his shoulder and a new light coming into his face.

_It landed on me…_ "Neji, look!" he felt another little weight upon his shoulder, and as he turned, he saw another bird upon his left shoulder, perplexing him.

"They must really like you." Akira said, giggling. Neji said nothing as more birds landed on him, cuddling him and flapping their wings. Akira smiled and her eyes shone brightly, a few birds landing on her as well.

"They're so cute! Look at all these lovebirds!" the colorful birds landed all around them, tweeting softly. Akira nudged Neji's arm, his eyes turning to her. "Neji, here, just hold it out." He felt little pellets fall into his hand, and as he opened it up, seeds rolled off his palm and onto the ground.

The birds dashed at it, but calmly ate what was given to them. Neji watched as the birds climbed into his hand, gazing up at him and then proceeding to eat. Akira laughed as the birds danced around them, fluttering and squeaking.

"Lovebirds are so adorable, aren't they?" she asked, petting one of them. A female bird began to sing to Akira, fluffing out its feathers and flying away as it did. Akira smiled back at it, watching it fly off. "This is what I love about the bird house. It's open to anything."

Neji turned his head, Akira smiling at him. "You like birds, don't you Neji?" she asked, gazing at him softly. The ninja lowered his eyes and snorted.

"Birds… they're free." Akira's smile dimmed as she saw Neji raise his head to the birds that were fluttering and flying away above them. She put a hand upon his shoulder and smiled at him kindly. Neji gazed back at her in confusion.

"So are you." Neji's eyes widened as he stared at her, a blush overcoming his face. Her words sank into his heart, and for some reason, his heart began to pound. What she said was true, he was like a bird. He was free, and freedom was all he had longed for.

Both of them stared up into the sky, the light from the sun pouring down on them in the little house of birds. Feathers floated softly in the wind, landing all around them and the birds flying high above them. Their eyes followed the path of the birds, swirling and sailing towards the sky.

They were free.

"Akira." The girl stopped and turned around, Neji not sure what to say at first, but knowing he had called out her name. They were almost at Naruto's apartment where Akira was staying, but Neji felt it necessary to say it to her.

He had felt guilty about the other day, and he had no idea that she could find her way into him so fast. The little glimpse of happiness that she had given him was enough for him to hold onto it. It was warm.

"Yes?" she asked, gazing at him. Neji paused, and then spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." Akira blinked and came closer to him, almost not hearing his words. Neji straightened himself up and spoke louder, confidence rising.

"I'm sorry. About yesterday, I'm sorry about what I said. It was wrong of me to say that… and I apologize." Neji sighed and shook his head. "I made the wrong assumption about you. I apologize for that."

Akira smiled at him, giggling. "My bodyguard is saying he's sorry! How adorable!" she stopped giggling and merely gazed at him. "Thanks Neji." She said softly, taking something out from her pocket.

"Hold out your hand." It must have looked strange to others, but Neji opened up his hand to her. They were standing in front of the apartment building, Neji wondering what Akira had left in his palm. Something small and heavy was placed in it, and as he opened it up, he blinked.

"It's a stone with an inscription on it." Akira stated, pointing to it. "See what it says?" Neji took a closer look and sure enough, there were inscriptions upon it.

"_The secret of happiness is freedom. The secret of freedom is courage.__" _

On the back of the stone said the author's name, Thucydides. Neji looked back up at Akira, wonder and confusion in his eyes. _This girl… this stone… why give this stone to me?_

"But why?" he asked, looking at the stone. "Why did you give me this stone?" Akira blinked and tilted her head, unsure of his question.

"It's the same reason why I gave gifts to all the others." She explained, looking at him. "You need it. I just have this feeling that you need something like that Neji. I don't know what it is, but maybe you're in a tough spot, and you need it the most."

The ninja pursed his lips and gazed at the smooth grey stone. It was warm and soft in his hand, and as his fingers ran over it, the engraving seemed to curve to his fingertips.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Neji!" Neji looked up again to see Akira waving in the distance, already a good ways ahead of him. Neji nodded back, and watched as she vanished from his view. The evening sun was already making its way into the darkness of the night, and Neji thought about the day.

The birds, the music, everything about today was strange. He couldn't put a finger on it, but for some reason, he felt more comfortable around her now. He had gotten a feel of who she was, and what she was about. Softly, he tucked the stone in his pocket and patted it, his eyes glued to the twilight.


	4. Heart of a Warrior & The Melody of Love!

Episode 4: Heart of a Warrior and the Melody of Love!

He panted and dodged another attack, his heart racing as well as his pulse. He knew he couldn't stop now; he was almost past yesterday's standpoint.

The kick came at him again, but he dodged it and palmed his opponent, sending him flying into the ground. Neji breathed and came back up, the light from the early dawn already setting upon them.

"Come on guys. Time's up, we have to get going." A female voice spoke to them as they locked eyes, Neji breathing heavily and coming up for air. Lee got up from the ground and brushed himself off, a smile upon his face.

"Very well then! We will train even harder tomorrow!"

"I don't think I can keep up with your level of insanity." Neji retorted, taking a sip of his water. Lee chuckled and stretched his body, yawning.

"Guy sensei said he wanted me and TenTen for a mission today. Since you are on a mission already Neji, he wanted me to tell you that he will be back soon, and not to worry!"

Neji nodded, sitting down upon the log in the training arena. TenTen sat next to him and smiled at him. "We won't be gone long, so don't worry about it."

Neji snorted and set his bottle down, gazing up at the sun. "I have to go to Akira, she'll be expecting me." he began to get up when his hand felt his pocket. His eyes turned to confusion as he began to search around.

"What are you doing?" asked TenTen, staring at him. Neji didn't reply, but continued to search, getting down upon his knees and looking on the ground.

"Is this a new form of training?" Lee exclaimed, getting down on his knees with Neji. Neji grit his teeth but didn't reply. He knew what he was looking for and that was all that mattered.

"What is this?" Lee held up a stone that he had found, examining it in the sunlight. "It is a stone with something written on it!"

"That's mine." Neji said, holding out his hand. Lee gazed at him incredulously. "This is yours?" Lee smiled and held onto it. "Where did you get it from?"

"Akira gave it to me, the same as she gave you two gifts." Neji retorted, pulling Lee's hand towards him. "Give it back."

Lee pulled away from him playfully. "Then fight me for it!" Neji struggled to obtain the object, but Lee was persistent. "Fight me Neji!"

"Gentle Fist!" Lee immediately collapsed to the ground in pain as Neji struck him, taking the stone. The green body suited ninja twitched.

"Why did she give you that?" TenTen asked, watching Neji pocket the stone. "I'm not sure." He replied, feeling it in his pocket. "I think it's because she believes I'll find it useful."

TenTen shrugged and put her weapons away. "Whatever you say." She replied, turning her back to him. "Come on Lee." Her hands wrapped around Lee's ankle as she dragged him away to their mission. Neji shook his head and bounded off into the sunlight.

"Akira?" he knocked on her door again, but again, there came no reply. He wasn't sure whether or not she was even in. Neji carefully tested the knob and saw that it was open. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

It was Sunday today, and even though he would have liked to take the day off, he knew he couldn't. He was her bodyguard, and he had to protect her.

"Akira?" he began to walk around the apartment, searching for her. Neji examined the items in the room and found that her viola case was open. A few pieces of music sheet were scattered around the floor, all with various markings on them.

_What was going on last night? Did she stay up all night?_ As he passed into Naruto's room, he saw that her bow was left on the table in the kitchen, as well as her viola. She was definitely doing something.

He creaked open the door to see a bundled heap of body curled up in the bed, peacefully resting. Neji gazed at her, and then walked towards the body, his footsteps light upon the floor. Akira was resting silently, her breaths coming in and out evenly.

_She's asleep._ There was nothing more for him to do now then wait for her to get up. He knew that waking her wouldn't do him any good, so he decided to wait. Neji sat down upon the edge of the bed and put his hands upon his knees, his head turned to watch her.

The sunlight poured through the windows, and a silent noise fell over them both. The dog clock on the wall ticked in rhythm while Neji sat there, his mind clicking and turning. He gazed at her, wondering what she could have been doing all that time.

After a while he got back up and proceeded to examine the sheets that were scattered upon the floor. The notes on the page were scribbled, but they were legible. He wasn't one for reading music, but he could tell that she was composing something. Neji attempted to read the notes, and only found that he confused himself more. This was hard stuff.

The afternoon was nearly upon him, and still she hadn't awakened. He wondered whether or not he should have left. It was then that a small cry woke him from his trance and he walked over to Akira's room. She was shivering, her voice raspy.

She was whispering something, something he couldn't hear. Neji leaned down closer to her, kneeling down so he could hear.

"Don't leave me…" he stopped as she rolled over to him, her eyes still closed and still sleeping. She was panicking though, possibly a bad dream.

_Is she having a nightmare?_ He wondered. The clock on the wall ticked and ticked, the only sound that he knew. She was shivering, and he was her bodyguard. He couldn't guard her from her dreams, but he could offer her something in return.

He felt her hands grab a hold of his robe as he leaned in, trying to listen. She pulled him down next to her, Neji forced to lie down. Her arms wrapped around him as her head buried itself in his chest. His eyes dimmed as she began to relax.

He was flushed completely, his face a beet red color and his heart pounding. He hadn't been treated this way before, and he had no idea how to react to it. Slowly, his hand came up and caressed her head, like he would when Hinata was having a nightmare.

Akira stopped fidgeting and finally quieted, falling into a deeper sleep. Neji gazed at her quietly, his eyes stuck upon her face. Before he knew it, the darkness of sleep overcame him, and he fell into his own dreams. He was never so much at peace.

His eyes slowly opened, warmth covering his body and making him drowsy. He sat up and blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?"

Neji scanned the area, and realized that he was still inside Naruto's apartment. He then flushed when he realized what had happened. He immediately felt beside him and found that no one was there.

"Neji?" he nearly jumped at the voice, but turned to see Akira smiling softly at him. "Hey, you're awake." He gazed back at her, realizing that he had been sleeping in the same bed as her for a while now. The afternoon sun was turning into dusk, and the entire day had been spent just sleeping.

Akira creaked open the door to the room more and sat down next to Neji on the bed. She blushed a little. "Neji… I saw you beside me when I woke up."

He remained silent, but knew what was coming. Was she going to call him a pervert? Was she going to smack him? He would have done the same thing if he were her. Neji sighed and pursed his lips.

"Thanks." His eyes flew to her as she smiled at him. "I was having a bad dream… one that I sometimes have when I doubt myself." Akira giggled. "But you were there beside me, and you…" she paused. "I felt your hand upon me, stroking my hair."

Neji swallowed and gazed at her, unsure of what she was getting at. "I'm your bodyguard, that's my job." He blinked. "I have to protect you, even when you're asleep." He replied, getting up from the bed. He headed over to the door and opened it. "Let's go."

Akira stood up beside him and gazed up at him, not knowing what he was doing. "You write music, you stayed up late doing so, right?" Neji asked, picking up a sheet of music from the table beside him.

The girl tilted her head and nodded. "Yeah, I was trying to make a new song, but I can't really get the rhythm of it." She sighed. "I tried to match the notes, but I'm not really getting anywhere with it.

Neji turned to her and handed her the sheet. "I'm not one to ask about music, but from what I can see, you worked very hard on it." Akira took the sheet from him and watched as he walked towards the window, gazing at the setting sun.

"What are you thinking Neji?" she asked, standing beside him. Neji turned his head to her and spoke, not sure what he was saying.

"For some reason, I always feel warm when you're around. I think it's because of your chalkra." He said, sighing. "Anyways, I had wanted to ask you a few questions about those men who wanted you."

Akira stood at attention. "What about them?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Neji paused, and gathered his thoughts. "I wanted to know, who are they working for? Do you know?"

Akira nodded. "They're working for the Akatsuki. They want me to release the spirit inside of me in order to control the Tailed Beasts… or the Ten Tailed Beast once they get all the tailed beasts together…"

Neji gazed at her, but said nothing. Akira sighed and continued. "The spirit who lives inside of me has no name, it's just a spirit. He's very wild and uncontrollable, but for some reason, when he takes over my body, he does his best not to harm me."

"The spirit takes over your body?"

"Yes, it's called possession. Whenever I fight, like I said, I become him, but then again, I don't know how to set him free on his own. He says he wants to go back to where he came from. But I don't know how to get him there."

Neji nodded and turned his head to the sky again. Akira shrugged her shoulders and then began to get her keys. "Come on, I'm hungry!" Neji turned to see her walking out the door. "Let's go find someplace to eat!"

She smiled and laughed as she ate her ramen, an aura of happiness emanating from her body. Neji was eating his food and gazed at her, the clanking of the dishes and the waiters passing by only a mere rumble in his ears.

They were inside one of the restaurants that served ramen all the time, so they decided to stop by. Akira was the first one to order nearly everything on the menu. She wanted to try everything at once. Neji had ordered his usual noodle bowl, and proceeded to eat it in content as Akira said she would pay again. It wasn't very often that he got to eat out.

"More please!" she cried, holding up her bowl. Neji tilted his head and smiled a little. "You're so much like Naruto."

Akira looked at him and blinked. "We're very alike I agree, but I prefer to think of myself as my own person." She ate her bowl as it came down to her and nearly engulfed it.

Neji was about to take another bite of his noodles when he sensed something. His eyes narrowed as the Byakugan was activated. "They're here again."

He shoved Akira out of the way, knocking over the table as a huge explosion came right beside them. He landed on top of her, protecting her from whomever it was that was after them. It was an unknown masked ninja that challenged them.

The man held up a kunai and an accomplice stood beside him, lighting emerging from his left hand.

_The Chidori…_ Neji growled and lowered himself to a fighting position. The rest of the customers in the restaurant ran while he held his ground.

"Stand behind me!" Akira stood behind him as he prepared himself for battle. The men were wearing Akatsuki clothing. _The Akatsuki… they must have spies hidden in the village! _

"Chidori!" Neji narrowly escaped the attack, shoving Akira into a safe hiding spot as he deflected the attack. "Gentle Fist!"

The man was knocked back, while his partner ran up and jumped, aiming his kunai at Neji. The ninja back flipped out of the way, his sandals skidding on the floor.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Neji felt the ground rumble as water emerged from all the pipes around him, spewing into the formation of a gigantic dragon before him. He growled and dodged another attack from the partner, who used the Chidori again.

This isn't going to work; their attacks are too synchronized for me to make a move. Neji dodged out of the way, and held his fists up. "Air Palm!"

The man with the Chidori was thrown back as the Dragon attacked Neji, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Neji recovered quickly, but not before the Dragon had time to thrash him once again. He flew across the room and smashed into a few tables, sending food flying everywhere. He growled and stood up, panting from this feat.

"Spiritual Air Force!" the Dragon disintegrated as the man who was controlling it was thrown back, crying out in pain. Akira stood over him, a wild look in her eye.

"How dare you try to take my Akira!" she shouted, clearly in a different voice. Neji looked up to see Akira holding a bow made of light in her hand. "You pathetic humans."

She raised the bow to the man's face, and as he cried out, she shot at him. "Heaven's Arrow!" the arrow pierced through the man and left nothing behind but a glimmer of shining light. Akira smiled and turned to the other man, readying her arrow.

"Sixty Four Palms!" before she could make her move, Neji had struck the other man down, his body twitching as blood spilled from his mouth and eyes, finally resting in a sprawled position.

Neji looked back at Akira, whose eyes were different from before. It's _the same spirit as she was talking about… _

"Who are you?" Neji asked, coming closer to Akira. The girl laughed, but a man's voice protruding from her body. "I have no name human." The spirit replied, snarling at him.

"Why are you inside Akira's body?" Neji was sure he could get some information out of this spirit, seeing as the battle was over.

"I have been with her since she was born, I was her protector until the day came that she would find her own protection." The spirit replied, sighing. "The power she possesses is hers, but I control her body when we fight. I don't want her getting hurt."

Akira smiled at him, her eyes seeming to twinkle. "The Akatsuki can try, but they'll never get their dirty hands on me." she snorted. "Those bastards don't know who they're dealing with." Akira gazed back at him and nodded her head. "You're doing a good job, aren't you little ninja?"

Akira moved towards Neji and gazed up at him. "You may just be her new protector." The spirit cackled as he died out, Akira falling into Neji's arms. She was unconscious, but still breathing.

_The spirit inside of her… who is he? And what does he want?_ Neji held Akira in his arms tenderly, shaking her a little. "Akira?"

Her eyes fluttered open, the brown coming back into her pupils. "Neji?" she smiled up at him and giggled. "That's a lot to pay for, right?"

They found themselves once again heading back to Naruto's apartment. Akira had no memory of her fighting with the Akatsuki, but she did know that her spirit had taken over. She had explained to Neji not to take it too harshly, and that the spirit was only trying to help. Neji agreed, but still had doubts in his mind about the spirit. He wasn't ready to trust him just yet.

"Don't worry about it too much. I know he's a bit of a pain, but he'll come around." Akira stared out into the sunset, the twilight colors bouncing off the sky and painting it with a fiery brush. Neji stepped beside her and looked up as well.

"It's a wonderful sight… I missed seeing this." Akira said, sighing to herself. "But I can't really get the full effect here." She replied, looking around. "I wish I was higher up."

Without hesitation, Neji took her back in his arms, Akira crying out in surprise. Neji gazed down at her, awaiting instructions. "Where should we go?"

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed, staring at him. "Where are you taking me?" her hands were wrapped around his neck and he held her bridal style. "I'm taking you to a higher place. I'm your bodyguard, and if you go there, I have to follow right?"

Akira screamed as he vaulted into the sky, running up the sides of a building and finally landing on the roof of the highest point in the village. Akira opened her eyes, which had shut in fright and looked around. "Neji…"

The colors of the sky were so close to her, she could almost reach out and touch them if she really wanted to. She gazed up at them and smiled, laughing. "It's beautiful!"

Neji set her down softly, his eyes drawn to the beauty of the twilight that lay before them. "Indeed it is." He replied, sitting down on the edge of the building. Akira sat down next to him, a bright smile on her face.

"Naruto and I used to look out at the sun together, just like this." Neji turned to her and Akira laughed. "It's such a beautiful sight!" she exclaimed, sighing happily. "I'm so glad I got to share it with you Neji."

Neji felt himself flush as she mentioned him, and he turned away. He had never noticed how beautiful the twilight was, and in a way, he was thankful to her for showing him this. _I can't let down my guard though… this may feel nice, but… I have to remain cold. It's the only way I can protect her. _

They stared out into the twilight together and saw the birds that flew towards the sky. Neji looked up to see a few birds flying right above him, their feathers falling down beside them. They were free, and as he stared more, Neji felt his heart flutter. He was free too.


	5. I'll Keep You Safe! Neji's Ninja Way!

Episode 5 – I'll Keep You Safe! Neji's Ninja Way!

It was strange, but all he could think about was her, and if she was safe or not. If this mission was going to his head, he would have to clean his head out, and see to it that it didn't happen again. The memories of the day raced in his mind.

"You're telling me that the Akatsuki is involved?" Neji nodded his head, and sighed, respectfully telling the Hokage everything. She folded her hands and thought, clearly amused by Neji being there. She gazed at him, and smiled.

"Let me guess, you protected her, even though she could have handled it on her own?" Neji took a step back and swallowed. "Lady Hokage, it is not in my jurisdiction to undermine the situation at hand. If I had let her be on her own, she would have certainly been captured."

"Sounds to me like you're developing some feelings for this girl." Tsunade replied, a smirk upon her face. Neji blinked and flushed, red coming over his face. "Lady Hokage, this is a mission! And when I am assigned a mission, nothing gets in my way!"

Tsunade chuckled and placed her chin upon her hand. "If you say so Neji. If you say so." Neji bowed to her respectfully and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Tsunade sighed and smiled to her assistant. "It looks like Neji has finally cracked. He's realized that there's something in his life he can't let go of, and he doesn't know what to do with himself."

_What am I doing?_ Neji asked himself as he lay in his bed. The darkness was all around him, and yet the music of Akira's viola was playing in his mind. His eyes begged for sleep, as well as his body, but for some reason, his mind was wide awake even though he wanted to shush it asleep.

_Why do I keep thinking about her? What impact does she have in my life?_ Neji tossed in his bed, rolling over to his side. The Hyuga household was silent, as it always was during the night. He wondered how she was faring in this sort of night.

Taking her out onto the rooftop was the best thing he could have done for himself. He felt like he owed her something after exposing him to things that he never felt before. The feeling of being free, to be so carefree and be happy. His eyes shut as sleep made its way into his mind.

The music that came from behind the door was unlike anything he had ever heard. It was soft at first, but then picked up speed and then exploded into something that sang to the sky. He stood there, his hand almost at a knocking position at the door. It was the music that made him stop.

Her fingers were flying over the viola, her bow moving back and forth furiously as she played her notes, practicing as much as she could. She loved this song, and from the moment she heard it, she knew that it would mean something to those who heard it along with her.

Akira had worked hard turning this piece into something she could read. She could read piano notes of course, but it was the viola that she loved more. Going from piano notes to viola notes was no easy task, as it had taken her hours upon hours to get two pages done. Neji would know, he was the one who saw all the papers on the ground.

Slowly, the music died, and came to a stop, the last note ringing in his ears like chimes. His body shuddered, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout his core. _Is this… the power of music? _

"Akira?" he knocked on her door, and entered, finding the door to be open. Akira gazed up at him and blushed, setting her viola down. "N-Neji!"

Neji entered in, closing the door behind him and looking at her. "You play really well. How long have you been playing again?"

"Since… sixth grade." She replied, hastily putting her instrument away. Neji took her arm in his hand and stopped her, pulling it up. Akira's eyes turned to him in confusion. "I want to know a little more about what you do. I don't hear you practice, and if this is what you can do when you don't practice, then you must sound phenomenal when you do."

"Oh I don't… I can't really…" Akira began. Neji shook his head and sat down on a chair next to her. He smiled kindly at her, taking her viola in his hands and placing it upon his shoulder. "Is this how you hold it?"

Akira blinked a few times, while Neji took her bow in his other hand and examined it, trying to hold it. Slowly, her hand came down upon his, a smiled upon her face. Neji gazed back at her as she led his hands to the correct positions. He played his first four notes.

"You say you don't know much, but you seem to be a natural." Akira said after Neji had played for a little while. "You're still squeaking, but it took me forever to get over that."

"It's a lot harder than it looks. I'm sure that with practice, I can do it too." He replied, gazing at her. "You put a lot of work into your viola, don't you?" Akira nodded.

"I love my viola, it's the only release I have from the world." She paused. "Whenever I'm feeling down, or lonely or sad, I pick up my viola and I can sing my sadness out to the world, and then it's all gone. I love how that works."

Neji stared out into the sky, thinking in his mind. Akira stood up, putting her viola away. "I think we should-" her words were cut off as glass rained down upon them. Neji turned around, only to see a familiar face greet them.

"The Akatsuki!" this time though, they were direct in their attacks. His eyes widened as two men with masks on crashed through the window, taking Akira in their arms. He went into battle mode.

"Neji!" TenTen appeared behind the two men, throwing her kunai at them. The men dodged the attacks swiftly, and sent fireballs flying at the young shinobi. She leapt backwards and allowed her friend to come to their aid.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee's kick sent one of the men sprawled out on the ground. The other mysterious ninja who held Akira bounded off and crashed through another wall. Neji turned his head and followed him, being sure not to lose her.

TenTen and Lee followed behind him, throwing weapons at the masked man. "They are after her again; it seems as if Naruto has not yet defeated the leader of the clan." Lee commented, kicking at a few kunai that were thrown at him from behind. Little was known about the Akatsuki, and from what Neji could tell, they were after her and her only.

He growled and leapt at the man, tackling him to the ground. TenTen came up behind him and thrust a spiked ball at the man, forcing him to release Akira. She scrambled out of the way and aimed an arrow at her captor.

The man shouted and thrust a fireball at Neji, who dodged it easily and sent the man flying into the wall behind him. "Akira!"

Akira released her arrow and the man evaporated into thin air. Neji stood back up as the other man ran off, carrying nothing with him but his tail between his legs. He sighed.

"Akira, are you alright?" Neji asked, gazing at her. Akira turned to him, the eyes not her own. "You're almost there, just a little more human."

Neji paused, and then pursed his lips. Lee and TenTen came up behind him, a curious look on their faces. "What does she mean?" Lee asked, tilting his head.

Neji remained silent, and as Akira fell into his arms, he couldn't help but wonder how far this spirit wanted him to go for her. He turned to the others and shook his head, walking past them and back into the apartment. "I have a little ways to go."

He dodged the oncoming attack, shielding himself with a cross. Kakashi had his back, but was being brutally beaten due to fatigue. "We can't hold out much longer!"

The area around them was all dark and fire. Naruto couldn't tell which way was up, but all he knew was that the Akatsuki weren't going to get to her, not if he could help it. He growled and back flipped, Kiba coming in from behind and slashing two spirits away, sending them screaming into hell.

More spirits came flying at them, but were drawn off by a swarm of bugs. Shino jumped down and gazed at Naruto. "Are you hurt?" Naruto shook his head, a glare in his eye. "We need to find him… and we need to do it now!"

"How many do you think there are?" Kiba asked, slashing another spirit away. The darkness had enveloped them as soon as they got to the hideout, where they were planning to sacrifice Akira. Naruto had made sure they were prepared for what was to come, because he knew better than anyone what they were up against.

"There could be a lot more. Dead people aren't exactly numbered." Naruto replied, dodging another attack. "But we're almost there! We just need a little more time!" he shouted, using his Rasengan to blow spirits away from them.

Kakashi growled. "Do you know where he is?" Naruto nodded, panting heavily. Kiba came up beside him, smirking. "Don't worry, we got your back." He said, holding out his claws. Shino remained silent, but held his ground. They weren't going to be beat, not if they were nearly there.

"How cute!" Neji watched as she picked up another cat and pet it, caressing its' fur behind its' ears and nuzzling it. The cat meowed and licked her, Akira laughing.

TenTen and Lee had joined them in an outing to the local pet store, since Akira wanted to go and get her mind off of the men who were attacking her. They had cleaned up the apartment and were only waiting for the windows to be rebuilt. They knew it was going to take a while, so they decided to go and hang out until then.

"Neji, can I talk to you for a second?" Neji turned to the female voice as TenTen approached him, nudging him. He nodded and they went to the back of the store, while Lee picked up a ferret who decided to claw his eyes out.

"What is it TenTen?" he asked, gazing at her. The woman smirked. "Don't you think you had better tell her?" she asked, giggling.

"What do you mean?" Neji tilted his head; he wasn't sure what TenTen was saying. "Don't you think that you've taken this whole Akira thing to another level? It's obvious to me and Lee that you have a thing for her."

Neji flushed as she said this, his cheeks burning. "I don't know what you mean!" he said almost too loudly. TenTen backed up, holding up her hands. "The only thing I'm saying is that you had better act fast. You know how Naruto and Akira shared that one kiss."

Neji had forgotten. Naruto was with her, and she had kissed him. He bit his lip, his mind replaying the scene.

"_I'll come back for you, I promise!" _

Naruto's words rang in his ears, and the reality became clear to him. Naruto would come back for her, and there was nothing he could do about it. _I knew it… getting to involved with this girl has cost me. _

He felt a pain in his heart as coldness enveloped him, a sickening feeling placing itself into his stomach. He had known better then to get involved. This was only a mission.

"Akira. We're leaving." Akira looked up at Neji addressed her sternly. A confused look came over her face as she went over to him, putting a hand upon his arm. He thrust her off, turning away from her. Akira stepped back, hurt by the motion. "Neji?"

"I said we're leaving, now let's go." Lee stood up as well, a curious look on his face. TenTen only watched in silence as Neji walked out the door, leaving the rest of them to follow. Once they were outside, Akira spoke to him.

"Neji what's wrong? Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?" Neji pursed his lips and turned to her. "Because this is a mission, and it is my mission as your bodyguard to follow you. Now, go home, so that I may get back to my training."

Akira's eyes narrowed. "Is that all this is to you? A stupid mission?" Neji growled and spun around to face her. "This mission was given to me by the Hokage! It is my duty to protect you from those men and nothing more! I am not concerned with what you would like to do on a daily basis, nor is it any of my concern what you do with your time!"

"What are you saying?" Akira asked, hurt in her eyes. Neji's rage finally got the better of him and he exploded upon her.

"As soon as Naruto comes back, I am not interested in communicating with you!"

The entire group took a gasp as Neji spoke his words, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He turned away from her, closing his eyes. "Go home."

Akira's eyes watered, her head shaking from side to side. "Neji… you don't really mean that, do you?"

"Go home." Was all Neji said as he began to walk off. Akira shuddered, and closed her eyes, shouting back at him. "I hate you Neji!"

TenTen and Lee watched as Akira ran off into the distance, her hands to her face. Neji stopped walking and remained standing there, his heart pounding with indifference. TenTen came towards him, and punched him on the shoulder.

Neji flinched at the attack, and turned to them, but not before Lee kicked him in his side. He gasped, coughing at the impact.

"What was that?" Lee shouted at him, shaking his fist. TenTen growled at Neji. "That was the most insensitive thing I ever saw!"

Neji turned away, hiding his eyes. Lee growled. "She liked you! She really liked you!" TenTen nodded. "She really liked you Neji, and you liked her, why did you treat her that way?"

"It's because this is a mission." He replied point blank. Lee shook his head, setting down his fist. "This is more than a mission to you and you know it." he replied, backing away. "You are not a man if you tell someone that you care about you have no desire to see them ever again." He paused.

"I see those same eyes when I look at Sakura. She stares at Naruto with the same eyes you stare at Akira with. You both don't know how to express it, but you know what you want."

Neji growled to himself, shaking his head. TenTen spoke, adding in to Lee's words. "He's right. If you don't do something to make it up to her, then you'll lose her forever."

The both of them watched Neji, who stood there holding his side. They remained in silence for a few minutes.

"Reconsider your actions Neji. Maybe she will forgive you then." Lee turned and walked away, his eyes set upon his destination.

"Think it over Neji, you acted out of rage and jealousy. If you talk to her, then she'll understand." TenTen turned as well, walking alongside Lee as they faded off into the distance.

Neji shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. He had fallen back into his cage, the feeling of flight and freedom repelling him and clipping off his wings.

He had fallen.

_Reconsider your actions Neji. _

_She'll understand. _

Those words ran in his head, but it wasn't doing him any good to keep dwelling on it. He needed to think about his actions. It was late, and night had already fallen upon the leaf. Neji sat on the rooftop of the tallest building, gazing out into the stars. The only thing that was missing was her.

He remembered walking back to the Hyuga household, hearing her behind him, in front of him, her laughter chiming in his ears. He had to get her out of his head.

But he couldn't, that was the thing. He couldn't get her out of his mind even if he tried his best. His mind refused to be silenced as it replayed her song to him over and over again, like some sort of broken record. He tried to sleep it off, but he couldn't. He knew she was out there somewhere.

The stars were beautiful above him, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was in the stars, the lines making the outline of her face, and the glittering light shimmering like her eyes. Neji shook his head, suppressing her.

_And here I thought you were going to be the one. _

Neji looked up hastily, searching for the sound of the voice. It was a man's voice, unfamiliar to him. "Who's there?"

_You're such an idiot. _

The voice was tense, and he could feel it growling. Is it the spirit that has no name? Neji wondered, his eyes scanning the area.

_Yes, it's me you pathetic human_.

He was mad at him that was for sure. Neji growled back at it, folding his arms. "This is none of your concern."

_Is that what you think? _

Neji felt a cold wind rush past him, sending a shiver up his spine.

_I thought you were going to be the one to free me, but yet, you push her away, and you push down those feelings that can set me free. _

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, glaring into the air around him. The spirit chuckled.

_Those feelings that you have, those feelings are what can set me free. The Akatsuki don't understand those feelings, but you do. _

The spirit paused. _Naruto Uzumaki… he had those feelings too, but those feelings are long gone. _

Neji jerked his head up, searching. "What?"

_Those feelings are long gone; they were disintegrated into the wind like leaves. The spirit growled. And here you sit, pitying yourself over something that you can control! _

Neji felt a push against him, the air around him collapsing and forcing his breath out. He gasped for air.

_Fight against me human!_ The spirit cried, crushing him. _You are an idiot if you think you can protect her with such feeble attempts! _

Neji choked on his breaths, his mind already going blank. "But… it's…"

_It's not a mission, you know that. Stop lying to yourself. _

The spirit was right, and if Neji had those feelings, he couldn't hold them off any longer. _I want to be free human._

The air was released and Neji fell to the ground, gasping for air. _I want to be free human, and only you can do that. Send me back… back to where I belong. _

It was then that Neji felt the spirit vanish into the air, leaving nothing behind but the memory of his voice. Neji sat up, rubbing his throat and thinking to himself.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, his eyes narrowing. "I'm so stupid… it doesn't matter if she…" he stood up, already setting up a plan. "I need to find her!"

He ran throughout the village, his footsteps light and his heart racing. "Akira!" he called out, rushing past the trees and past the stores and houses. The village was dark, and the only thing he had to guide him was his Byakugan.

Neji leapt up again, hoping to catch her in bird eye view. Nothing, he still got nothing. He came back down and continued to run, his eyes searching for her.

_I'm sorry. _

His legs carried him towards the park, where Naruto had once shared his feelings for Sakura all that time ago. A single swing set was set up there, and Neji guessed that this is where she would come.

_I'm sorry for what I said. You were right. This isn't a mission anymore… this is something more. _

He ran faster and faster, knowing she was there. She had gotten lost, and he was the one who drove her away. Her eyes were like puppy eyes, and yet he had kicked her out of the house. _How could I have done that?_

At last, his eyes picked up a sense of chalkra coming from in front of him. He ran to her, nearly tripping over himself in the process. She was sitting on the swing, humming silently to herself.

"Akira."

She didn't turn around, but only continued to hum to herself. Neji bit his lip, and came in front of her, gazing at her. Her eyes were a slight red, and her face was turned away. She didn't care to see him.

"Akira please…" he began, not really knowing what to say. He breathed in and out, trying to contain himself. "Akira… I'm sorry."

The sorry wasn't enough for her to turn to see him. Neji knew that he had hurt her badly, and there was almost nothing he could say that would make her forgive him, but he had to try.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He started, his voice wavering. "I was given this mission… as an assignment from the Hokage. It started off as a mission, but the more I got to know you, the more… the more… the more I drifted away from my objective."

Akira's eyes widened a bit as he spoke, and he knew he was getting through to her. "The objective was to protect you, and that was all. What I failed to look over was my emotions on the situation."

She turned to him slightly, gazing at him. Neji paused. "My emotions got the better of me, and I found myself protecting you even though… even though I didn't have to."

Akira turned to him fully now, giving him her full attention. "I spent time with you that I could have just run away from, that I could have just stayed cold to but…"

He felt it; the wings of freedom blossoming over him and making his heart soar. His wings were growing back.

"The feelings of freedom and the courage you gave me to accept something into my life that I never knew existed… that is something I could not have accomplished on my own." He held up his hand to her, a sorrowful look upon his face.

"My mission as a shinobi might have been a failure… but my mission in earning you back is still incomplete."

Akira gazed at his hand, and then back at him. Neji waited for her response. "Protecting you… that is my new mission. No matter what comes between us, I'll always protect you. Because that is my ninja way."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she took his hand and shook it. Neji hoisted her up upon her feet and bought her to him, closing the distance between them. He gazed down upon the girl who only came up to his middle chest, and he smiled.

"Mission completed."

He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close to him, her arms returning the favor and both of them standing there, in each other's arms.

"Neji… promise me that you'll be with me forever?" Neji nodded his head, patting her head and stroking her hair. "That's a mission that has no end."

Akira began to shake beneath his arms, and softly, he released her, knowing what was happening. Those eyes gazed back up at him and she smirked.

"Good job, human."

Neji closed his eyes as the spirit left her body, drifting off into the sky and exploding into the stars above them. Akira looked up at him, and tears streamed down her face. "Goodbye…"

Neji stroked her more, and then bent down, taking out something from his pocket. Akira looked at him curiously, as he placed something around her neck. It jingled lightly.

"This is so that I can never lose you again." Neji said, wrapping the cat collar around her neck and tying it in the back. Akira smiled and held onto his hands, gazing into his eyes.

He couldn't resist any longer, and pulled her closer to him, her face coming closer and closer to him. She was nearly upon him, the scent of lilacs in his nose.

It tasted sweet.


	6. Poem Of The Moon

Episode 6: Poem of the Moon

He couldn't believe it. Soft arms were wrapped around him, and he lay there, in his own ecstasy. It was so pleasant, it was so soft, and it was all that he had ever dreamed of. She was next to him, her hair smelling of the lilacs that bloomed on a summer day.

They were together now, in Naruto's apartment, cuddling under the sheets in his bed. Night was turning into day, and nothing could break him out of his trance. He was so at peace, he was so happy. Her cat bell jingled softly.

Neji lifted his arm to see her gaze up at him, nuzzling herself farther down in his chest. He smiled silently and passed a hand over her hair, kissing the top of her head. She was his now, and he would fight to keep it that way.

"Neji?" he tilted his head and spoke softly. "Yes?" Akira stirred and lifted herself up to a sitting position. "Can we… can we sleep? I mean… we got none last night."

It was true. They had gotten no sleep last night. They were too busy cuddling with one another that they had forgotten sleep. It had been a happy night for him, a joyous night in fact. He did all he could to make her happy, taking her back home and kissing her multiple times. He was new to this whole 'boyfriend' thing, but he had an idea as to what to do.

Neji nodded and got up from the bed, stretching himself. "I suppose you want me to sleep on the couch?" he asked, already walking out. A little hand upon his arm stopped him. He paused. "Why don't you sleep with me Neji?"

He turned around to see Akira staring at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and closed the door, going back in the room. "Why do you want me to do that?" he asked.

"Because…. I feel safer that way." She replied, taking off her top. Neji blushed as he watched her get undressed, Akira having no problem getting nude in front of him. She gazed at him. "Aren't you going to get undressed?"

Neji paused, and then slowly unfastened his robe, not sure if he felt embarrassed or a little shy about the situation. Little fingers wrapped around his headband, untying it. "Let me help you with that."

His headband dropped to the floor, and Akira's happy expression faded. She stared at his mark. Neji covered it back up with his hand, turning away. "It's… the mark of the Hyuga clan…" he explained, putting is headband back on. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… but it's a family secret."

Akira shook her head and forced his hands back down. Neji blinked as she reached up again and took off his headband. She held the headband away from him, and tossed it to the bed. "That's all I needed to hear." Leaning upon her toes, she reached up and kissed the mark, Neji's heart thumping in his chest.

"Akira…" she smiled at him, caressing his chin with her nails. "You're a bird Neji. Your wings are big and strong, just like an eagle's. You have the power to fly anywhere you want." He stared at her, his eyes softening.

_I am no longer burdened. I am free. My wings have grown and flourished, gathering air under them. I am free. _

After taking off his clothes and only leaving his boxers on, he slid himself under the sheets, waiting for her to come with him. Akira had only her tank top on, along with sweatpants. She didn't seem to notice when Neji stared at her curves, or when he choked as she flopped down next to him.

They embraced one another, their soft love enveloping them warmly. Neji dug his nose into her hair and inhaled, the scent of lilacs making his eyes drop. Akira smiled and then closed her eyes, setting her head down upon his chest. Neji pulled the covers over them, pressing her closer to him. His fingers ran along the sides of her neck, and rested upon her hand. Sleep overcame them.

"Sir, the spirit has been set free."

The man pounded his fist against the chair he was sitting upon, denting a hole in it. He growled the assistant flinching at the sound.

"What happened to it?" he demanded, shouting.

"We don't know sir! It's gone! There aren't any traces of it back in her body!" he rubbed his temples, and knew what had to be done. That pesky Naruto boy had been tampering with him for long enough. The jinchuriki had insisted that they give up the search for Akira altogether. He wasn't about to give up the search, he knew what he wanted.

"Send in more men, we can use her body still." The assistant lifted his head, the cavern walls of the hideout dripping with water. The sounds of bats echoed in his ears as the order was given out. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

"We can use her body? What for?" the assistant asked. The man smiled. "You will see." His hands folded together as he chuckled evilly.

It was the softness of her hair upon his nose that woke him up. Neji opened his eyes, only to be greeted with a familiar sight. He smiled silently as he dug deeper into her hair, the scent of lilacs filling his nose and making him shiver. This was great.

"Akira?" he whispered, shaking her a little. Akira stirred, and then turned her head to face him, her brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Had a day passed already?

Neji sat up upon his elbow and yawned, Akira giggling slightly. He then got up and out of bed, stretching himself and going over to the calendar. It was Tuesday.

_Two days… I've been with her for two days._ Neji tilted his head, thinking to himself. _Well not exactly, it's only been a day and a half. I admitted my feelings for her on Sunday night, so it's only been a day and a half. _

He turned to the morning sun above him, and opened a window. Birds flew from their nests, flying into the sky above him and making him feel as light as they were.

"Neji, is it morning already?" Akira came from behind, wrapping her arms around him. Neji turned his head to look at her, swaying his hips lightly from side to side as he grasped her hands in his. She nuzzled his back, sending shivers up his spine. She felt amazing.

"It's morning alright. Do you want something to eat?" he asked, already thinking ahead of the situation. Akira giggled and shook her head, letting go of him. "You should go take a shower Neji! I think you need it."

Neji flushed as he smelled himself. He didn't exactly stink, but his body was certainly sweaty. She made him hot. He sighed and turned around, gathering his clothes and stepping into the bathroom. "Hang on a second."

Little hands came up to him and grabbed his clothes away. Neji pulled back, not sure of what she was doing.

"Relax; I'm not depriving you of your clothes or anything." Akira replied, laughing. "I'm just taking them for a wash." Neji smiled and nodded his head, beginning to close the door behind him. "Hang on a second."

In a mere few seconds, a pair of boxers was flying through the air and was caught. Akira stared at the blue boxers as Neji smiled from behind the door. "Could you do those too?" he asked, staring at her.

Akira blushed for a second, but then nodded. "Sure, I'll do them!" Neji closed the door as she walked away, getting in the shower and turning on the water. It washed over him and made him warm. It was going to be a good day, he could just feel it.

He began his shower, and as he did so, he heard the washer machine being turned on downstairs. Neji washed his hair, making it light and clean. Using Naruto's hygiene products, he cleaned himself fully, making him smell of man once again and not like a putrid beast.

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing the nearest towel and shaking his hair off. It flew all around him, beautifully hanging down to the middle of his back. He sighed and using a spare toothbrush, cleaned his teeth and checked his body. He was all clean and ready to go.

"Akira?" the little girl popped out her head from behind the bathroom door. "Hi! You done?" she asked, coming inside. Neji had wrapped the towel around his waist as to not embarrass himself. "Yes, I'm done. You're taking a shower?"

Akira nodded, already coming undressed in the same room. Neji made his way out and took out some eggs from the refrigerator. He was going to make her breakfast, it was the least he could do after she had accepted him.

The shower was turned back on, and he heard Akira humming to herself as she washed. Neji's ears were perked, and his heart was fluttering. Again, the feeling of relaxation came over him and made him calm. The humming soon turned to words as she began to sing silently, her voice carrying over to him only barely.

"_Yesterday I called up everyone I knew on my cell phone__  
><em>_I was out in a strange park, poorly playing fuzz guitar.__  
><em>_Yellow moon, even now, on the count of three, open your eyes.__  
><em>_Shadow moon, You're still dreaming.__  
><em>_Open your eyes,__  
><em>_Open your eyes,__  
><em>_With our back facing each other...__  
><em>_Open your eyes, when will we meet?__  
><em>_Everyday, Everynight, I sing, As I think about you,__  
><em>_I want to send you all these scattered emotions.__  
><em>_Magical chord change, a sleepless town.__  
><em>_A special jazz guitar song, in a soft minor key." _

Neji turned his head to the sound of her voice, the eggs being scrambled and cooked. _Her voice… why does she not… why doesn't she sing more? _

Akira stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a hoodie over jeans as she flipped her hair back and forth to dry it. She looked up at him, Neji smiling softly at her and chuckling to himself. "You certainly look clean."

"You think? I just took a shower." She replied, brushing out her hair. The ninja tilted his head as he scraped her eggs onto a dish and placed it on the table. Akira stared at him for a moment. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I'm a jonin. When we're away on missions, I have to learn to deal with what I have, including learning how to cook things from the outside. It isn't a hard skill to learn, though I'm not a gourmet chef."

Akira laughed when he said this, sitting down and already digging into her eggs. "Your clothes should be ready soon, so when they are, I'll bring them to you."

"Sounds good." Neji sat down with her, another plate of eggs in hand. He had added some things to the eggs, but was hoping Akira would notice his trying. She did.

"Cheese? And tomatoes?" she asked slyly. Neji blushed as he nodded. "I did my best. I hope you like it."

The girl gazed at him fondly, and her expression sweetened. "I do."

"Neji!" Neji gazed down at her, Akira's hands firmly bound around his neck. She laughed and held onto him, being sure not to let go. He leapt up again, taking her farther and farther into the sky, holding her in his arms tenderly.

"Is this high enough?" he asked, jumping up to the top of the Hokage face mountain. Akira gazed over the village, her eyes twinkling. "Oh Neji it's beautiful."

The ninja breathed and set her down beside him, their eyes locked. "Not as beautiful as you." Akira's bell jingled as he caressed her hair. "Neji…"

His eyes suddenly widened as his ears perked. "Listen…" he turned towards the sound he heard, and growled. "Byakugan!"

From a distance, a long string of chalkra was coming at him. _What is that?_ He quickly stood in front of Akira, protecting her from whatever it was that was coming.

"Stay behind me!" he shouted, Akira bouncing behind him. A frightened look passed over her eyes as she peered behind him. "Who's there?"

Sure enough, Neji's prediction was right, as an arrow came towards them. Thinking quickly, Neji deflected the arrow using his rotation attack. Stopping in his tracks, he gazed at where the shot had come from.

"Looks like whoever wants you is back." Neji said, eyes narrowing. "I thought that when we got rid of the spirit, we were rid of them!"

Akira shook her head, understanding. "I know! What's the deal?" she asked, a growl escaping from her throat. Neji turned back to the horizon to see a flurry of arrows aimed at them. "We're under attack!"

Picking up Akira, he bounded off into the village, seeing his cousin on the way. "Hinata!" Hinata gazed up at him as he came back down, landing next to her. "Neji!"

"What's going on?" Neji asked. Hinata shook her head. "We don't know. Lady Hokage sent us all an urgent message late last night. I'm not quite sure what is going on exactly, but I'm quite positive that they're after Akira again."

Neji grit his teeth, eager to have his way with those people who wanted his Akira so badly. Akira was still upon his back, and he thought about what to do.

"We need to have a plan of attack first. What did Lady-" it came suddenly, and when it did, Neji was prepared.

Both Hinata and Neji twirled their feet around, knowing the arrows out of the way and protecting the helpless Akira, who, was shaken at the fact that they were after her once again. Neji growled and cast his Byakugan, hoping to catch the culprits in their tracks.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar figure in the distance. "Naruto?" the yellow haired ninja landed beside him, as if appearing from the sky. "They're after Akira, I know. Just keep fighting them off; we've got them on the run!"

Neji smiled at Naruto, who in return, deflected a few arrows with his kunai. The village was under attack, and this was the time that Neji decided to go after the leader, the one who would be after Akira no matter what they did.

Looking upwards, Neji grasped Akira's hand and jumped, hurling himself into the sky and landing on top of a building to see better. He held Akira in his hands tightly, Akira dangling from his fingers. "Neji!"

The ninja responded by jumping to evade the attack that was coming at them, landing once again on another building and jumping away in time to avoid getting hit. Akira glanced at him and spoke loudly, over the sounds of flying arrows and ninjas defending their village.

"What's going on Neji?" she asked, clearly confused. "I thought they were gone, like you said, but then again… I don't see them anywhere!"

"Up here doll!" a gruff voiced caused Neji to falter a moment before avoiding a fire attack directed at him. He growled and looked above him, seeing the man who smirked back at him, eager for more.

"Oh come now, just hand her over, and we'll be over and done with!" Neji grit his teeth, not willing to lose Akira, not just yet.

"Gentle Fist!" with a thrust of his hand, he sent the man flying into the air, Neji jumping back down upon the ground and running as far away from the danger as possible. Akira held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Neji! Over here!" a voice called out to him. TenTen and Lee were calling, and a few of the Anbu black ops were in his line of sight. The Anbu? Even they got involved in this?

Neji ran towards them, the Anbu lurching forwards and defending the village from the attack. Multiple cloaked men challenged them, the full situation coming to light in Neji's eyes. They would always want Akira, whether she had the spirit in her or not, merely because she had the capabilities to summon a spirit whenever she wanted. This was why they were always after her.

Lady Tsunade was next to TenTen and Lee, looking very agitated with the attack and even breaking a few bones herself in the middle of the onslaught. Neji vowed to protect Akira with his life, and he wouldn't give her to them even if it took his own life.

The attacks kept coming, the ninjas of the village defending Konoha as much as possible. Luckily for them that Akira was safe in Neji's arms, being protected by the skillful Jonin. There were instances that Akira and Neji gazed at each other, their love for one another growing and growing, like something out of a fairy tale.

It was only after the onslaught had stopped that they finally had a chance to rest. Neji swallowed and looked up at the bleak sky. The village was alright, but in his heart, he knew Naruto would confront him about Akira's feelings.

"Neji?" he turned to see Akira holding onto him, a sad smile upon her face. "Where's…" the sky was bleak, and the battle had stopped a while ago, and now, they were in Naruto's apartment, waiting for him to come home.

The spikey haired ninja appeared his face grim and his expression blank. For some reason, he knew what was going on, but first things came first. He had to inform them of what he had told Lady Tsunade.

"They're after her, and they won't stop until she's with them. The only thing we can do is protect her for as long as she's here. We have to find a way to stop their plan from advancing…" they were seated around Naruto's table, Akira by Neji's side and Naruto at the other end. The discussion about the battle was over, and now that they knew what was going on, it was time to deal with what was really important.

The rain was patting against the window as they sat in silence, listening to the steady beat of the drops. It was Naruto who spoke first.

"So… How have you been Akira?" he asked quietly, gazing at her. The girl swallowed and looked back at him, giving him a half smile. "I've been… worried about you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, sipping at his tea. "I said I would come back for you… and I kept my promise." He gazed at Neji, the tension between them growing. "But it seems as if… you couldn't keep yours."

Akira stood up, protesting against his remark. "Naruto… I've been worried sick, and even when you and I… at the gate…" she silenced, red coming to her face. Neji gazed at her, waiting for an answer.

"I loved you Akira." Naruto remarked, standing up and taking her hand. "You know that, I loved you. And now… you've moved on… without me…" his voice was sad, almost melancholy.

Akira stared at him, not knowing what to say back to him. "Naruto… I've had such great feelings for you… I feel so lucky to have met you…" she grasped his hand and gazed into his eyes. "No matter what… I'll always… see you… as someone special…"

Naruto's eyes enraged, and he shook his head, his real feelings coming out. "This is bullshit!" he slammed down upon the table, causing his tea to spill. Neji stood up, ready to protect Akira if need be.

"Why did you pick him?" he screamed, his eyes burning. "Why him Akira? Why did you have to pick him? Haven't I done enough for you?" he screamed, glaring at her. Akira stepped back a little, gazing back at him through fearful eyes.

"We've known each other forever Akira… why…" he put his head down, his voice shaking. "Why did you pick him?"

Akira sighed and put a hand upon Naruto's shoulder, rubbing him quietly. "Because… there's someone else who finds you… to be the most wonderful person in the world Naruto."

He looked up at her, his body shaking and his tears in his eyes. Akira smiled at him, taking his head in her hands. "Naruto, we'll always have our memories, but you have to realize, that there is someone in this village, who thinks you are wonderful."

The rain continued to pitter and patter, and even as they spoke, the clouds were still above them, raining down with such gentle softness it made them want to cry.

"Naruto I'll always love you."

Her lips planted a kiss along his headband, and finally, landing on his cheek. "Always remember that."

They were alone now, walking in the rain, and holding hands, their minds still lingering on the conversation that had just ended but mere minutes ago.

"_If that's what you want, then you can be happy." _

Neji pursed his lips.

"_Because… I'll always love you too. You can be happy, even if it isn't with me." _

Akira gazed at Neji, wonder in her eyes, and fluttering in her heart.

"_Neji… you picked an awesome girl to be with." _

Neji's eyes softened, the memories flooding his mind and causing him to stop for a moment.

"_She'll love you forever… until the end of time…. We'll always be friends…. Right? Akira?" _

Little arms wrapped around him, taking him out of his trance and marking a smile upon his face. "Akira…" she gazed up at him, the rain pouring down on them both. "Neji."

They reached the Hyuuga household, where everything was silent and still. Neji led her to his room, Akira setting her stuff down upon the floor and looking around at everything. "I really appreciate you letting me stay here with you Neji…" she murmured, gazing at Neji.

The ninja stood there, gazing back at her. "You loved Naruto, didn't you?" he asked, coming closer to her. Akira sighed, and smiled back at him. "I loved him… but then again… I always knew it would never work out, no matter how hard we may have tried."

Neji's body found its way to her, embracing her and making her gasp aloud. "I'm glad… that I am the one… you chose to be with."

Akira buried her head in his chest, kissing it and nuzzling it with her head. They held each other for a second, before pushing away. Neji watched as she sat down on the floor, and took out her viola.

"Akira…" he whispered, coming closer to her, and sitting down with her. "I have lyrics… would you like to hear them?" he asked, whispering in her ear. Akira's hands dropped her viola as he began to sing in her ear. His voice was soft, and light, and full of something that made the flowers bloom and the birds sing in the daylight.

"_A shining pure white t-shirt__  
><em>_A rainbow surfacing in the spray__  
><em>_Absentmindedly I gaze upon__  
><em>_The sky where many winds play___

_Nothingness was happiness for us alone.___

_Sinking more deeply than anyone else__  
><em>_Even my heart drowned__  
><em>_And now in this place I gaze only at you;__  
><em>_If it is a dream that will never return, then I will break it__  
><em>_Unable to forget, I want to meet you one more time.___

_Laying mirages side by side__  
><em>_Gathering your shadows,___

_I continue to wait while the hands of time remain frozen___

_On nights when you cannot sleep and mornings when you sigh__  
><em>_There is your beloved song of the moon.___

_Without notice even your body left me far behind__  
><em>_And now only I am left in this place__  
><em>_I believed we would remain together unchanging__  
><em>_like this time, once upon ago, I loved." _

His voice rang in her ears, and as he rocked her back and forth, their love became known to each other. Their hearts were beating as one, and their bodies were warm against one another, the feeling of pure happiness and softness entering their hearts and making them come together.

Neji melted into her, their song was the song that would write out their history, their destiny, and their very existence. Akira was bought almost to tears, her heart racing in her chest and her eyes set upon the floor. Little whimpers came from her, making her shudder and shake in his grasp.

"No matter where I go," he whispered, kissing her. "I will always remain with you." All at once they kissed, passionately and furiously, the song ringing in their ears and making them sway together. The feeling of pure enlightenment overcame them, their bodies rushing to be one, not even waiting for the stripping of their boundaries.

They wanted each other; that was all they had ever dreamed of. The rain outside was still patting softly on the windows, but they were drowned out by the soft touches that sprouted moans from the lovers' lips. They knew where they were, they were here, in this place, in this paradise that would be theirs forever, no matter where they went.

The flowers blossomed, their drops of love covering them and making them pant, sweat covering their love soaked bodies, their very souls intertwined with the passion that drove them forward to something that only they knew.

This was their love. This was theirs and theirs alone.

"_He'll always love you." _


	7. Kazuma

AN: i have neglected this fanfic for long enough! it is time to write!

* * *

><p>Episode 7: Kazuma<p>

It was morning before he opened his eyes, the memories of last night still vivid in his mind. The ninja smiled, snuggling himself closer to the woman he loved the most. She was warm, and still sleeping. They had done it last night; they had expressed their love for one another so passionately that they both came at least three times before collapsing upon one another. Neji loved her so much, just too much for him to even try to figure out exactly how much his heart could hold.

He had never loved someone before; this was the first time he had ever felt this way. He had never known what love felt like, whether it would feel something like what was always written in those love and romance novels or perhaps something different altogether. He assumed that love would come to him when the time came. Now, it had.

His eyes gazed at the woman beside him, his hand upon her stomach and rubbing it gently to wake her up. He lifted himself slightly and nipped at her ear, forcing her to moan and open her brown eyes and turn to him. Neji planted a kiss upon her lips, smiling at her and chuckling.

"Good morning kitten."

Akira smiled back at him and sighed, pulling him closer to her so that their bodies warmed each other. Neji stroked her hair, feeling how soft and how pleasant it was, his fingers burying themselves in it. "How're you feeling?"

Akira shrugged, swallowing and thinking to herself more than to Neji. "Neji?" The ninja blinked and held her up against him, sitting them both up so that they sat together. "Yes?" he asked, curious as to where the distraught in her voice came from.

"I'm worried about the Akatsuki. What if they come after me again?" she asked, clearly unnerved by the whole situation. Neji shook his head, taking her chin in his hand. "You have me to protect you. They can't get to you as long as I'm here."

Akira smiled back at him, embracing him in thankful arms. "Oh Neji… I hope they don't come back… why do they want me so badly?" Neji sighed and buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent. "I'm not sure." He responded. It was better to keep the truth from her than to tell her what they wanted her for. They wanted to kill her, to use her as some sort of sadistic summoning body for the ten tailed beast. They wanted to derive her of her powers, and Neji would never allow it.

* * *

><p>"You have it on hand?"<p>

"Yes. What should we do?"

"We wait that's what. We wait for orders. You know how he gets."

"The Hyuuga is heavily guarded; the main household knows exactly who their enemies are."

"It isn't like them to let down their guard, but what seems different around this place?"

"It's because of her… she's there with them, and the young ninja doesn't want her feeling out of place."

"She's softening him?"

"It seems that way."

They talked in whispers, watching the two lovers in the household as they spoke. Their cloaks hid them from view, shadowing them and enabling them to watch quietly. They worked for the higher ups, this mission using them instead of the main man. They knew what they had to do: get the package, use it, and then dispose of it. Little was known about the girl, but all they had to know was already in their possession.

* * *

><p>"Neji, where are we going today?" she asked, tugging at his hand. Neji smiled back at her, pulling her closer to him as they walked. Akira hugged his arm, looking at him through one eye.<p>

"We're going wherever you feel like going. It's a bright day; you should do something you want to do."

Akira giggled, and nodded back to him, her brown hair falling over her eyes. "Okay!" she ran up ahead, calling back to him. "C'mon Neji!" he smiled and followed after her, his heart beating so vividly he could have sworn she could hear it.

He had never been in love, but the feeling was wonderful. He wanted to do everything in his power to keep her safe. He would found a hundred demons, kill countless people, if it meant being with her forever. He was not a man to show his emotions, but for some reason, she had cracked him. That little girl had made her way into his heart without him even noticing.

"Hey Akira!" Akira turned to her friend, who was surprisingly smiling at her. The man ran to her, gazing down at her gently. "It's alright, about last night I mean. I know… you chose him. But still."

Naruto's face became serious, as did his voice. "I'll always keep you safe, in here," he put a hand on his heart, "And here." He waved his hand around her, aiming for the Leaf Village. Akira smiled back at him, nodding. "I know you will, Naruto."

The yellow haired ninja blushed and put a hand behind his head. "Well, where's Neji?" Neji came up behind Akira and gazed at him. "Naruto, shouldn't you be on a mission?"

"Not today. Lady Tsunade didn't say I had anything to do." there were clearly some tensions going on between them, but Akira didn't want to say anything. Naruto cracked his knuckles, putting a hand on Akira's shoulder, making Neji growl.

"So, Akira, what do you want to do today?" he asked, smiling as he went. Neji pushed him aside and took her back in his arms. "She hasn't decided yet." He said firmly.

Naruto smiled back at him, though it was clearly fake. "Let's let her decide, shall we?"

"Well…" Akira put a finger to her lips. "I really want to go on a picnic…"

"How about the training grounds? There are nice fields up there." Naruto said immediately. Neji once again pushed him aside and spoke. "What about the waterfall? You like how it looks in the afternoon."

"She likes flowers better!" Naruto growled, pushing Neji.

Neji pushed him back and growled back at him. "She prefers waterfalls!"

Akira watched as the two men fought over where she would prefer to go when three other ninja joined Akira in the background.

"Is Neji at it again?" TenTen shook her head and sighed, coming up to Akira. Akira turned to her and smiled. "Oh hello! And yes… Neji and Naruto…" she laughed.

"Do you mind if we join you today? There isn't much to do." another soft and sweet voice greeted them. TenTen turned to the blue haired girl pressing her fingers together bashfully. "Sure thing Hinata!"

"Akira, TenTen, Hinata! Wait for me!" another familiar voice came up behind them all, running towards them. Lee struck a pose and winked at them. "Let us go on this picnic that Akira spoke of! It is nice to have a day off every once and a while!"

"How long have you been listening to us?" Akira asked, ignoring the bickering coming from Neji and Naruto in the background. Lee put a hand to his head. "I am not sure! I heard picnic and came running!"

The girls laughed and decided upon where they would go for their little picnic. Lee was the one who was watching the two ninjas go at each other, almost pushing each other over every second. It wasn't until Akira announced their departure that Neji struck Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying while returning to Akira's side.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this nice?" TenTen shook her head at Akira's comment. "I don't understand why you chose here of all places to go." They were sitting on the ground, trying to eat their lunch while staring at the grave of the third Hokage. Akira smiled at her companions, taking a bite of her sandwich.<p>

"I think it's nice, because it's really nice to go and visit people that made a difference in the village, don't you think?" Neji turned to her, putting his arm around her as he did so. "I think I understand." He said, gazing at the tombstone.

It was quiet that day, the sunlight bouncing off the grave as well as the stones that surrounded it. It was the grave of a man who sacrificed himself in order to save the Leaf Village all those years ago, the one man who gave his life to hinder Orochimaru's arms useless and secured the safety of the village.

Naruto turned to the stone, his eyes gazing. "I wonder… what it would be like if he were still around." The group silenced, their eyes glued to the stone.

Lee was the first to speak. "We cannot forget what he has done for us. If it were anybody else, I think we would hold them in the same regards." Hinata nodded, speaking softly.

"The Third Hokage really put up a fight. It was three years ago… how much the village has changed!" she said, smiling lightly. TenTen took another bite of her sandwich. "What I wonder is how the Third Hokage knew what he had to do to give his life. I mean, I would be scared to do such a thing!"

"You have to understand the situation at hand. You have to be able to look at yourself and believe that what you do is the right thing. If you don't have that, then you can't do anything to save anybody else."

Everyone turned to Naruto, whose eyes said everything. Akira bit her lip, nodding her head. Neji was the one who put his hand upon Naruto, the last person he would ever expect to show a sign of compassion.

"You mustn't give up. There are things in this world that you have yet experienced, and yet you're beating yourself up over Sasuke's retrieval. If there is one person in the world who can save him, it would be you Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him, speechless and shocked. Neji gazed at him lightly, patting him upon the back. "Don't forget what you told me."

Naruto slowly smiled, pushing back at him lightly. "I won't." TenTen and Hinata both chuckled at the event, not knowing where it was that the kindness came from. Neji smirked at Naruto, punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto." Akira said, looking at him. "What do you think? You want to be the uncle of my kids?" Neji's mouth flew open as he flushed. Lee dropped his sandwich and the girls laughed. That was an awkward question.

Naruto smiled fondly at her, nodding his head. "Like I said, I'll protect you, no matter what!" he held up a fist. "I'll be the best uncle ever!"

Akira laughed and hugged him, Neji sighing and shaking his head. "If you are to be the uncle of my children Naruto," Neji cracked his knuckles. "Then take care of them properly will you? I don't want any of them turning out like you."

Naruto smiled evilly back at Neji, meeting him eye to eye and sparks already flying. "I wouldn't want them ending up like you either Mr. know it all." They glared at each other, fake smiles upon their faces.

Hinata put a hand upon Akira and spoke to her. "You know, Lady Tsunade would be more than happy to bless you guys at the wedding!"

Lee turned to Akira. "Can I be the best man?" Akira laughed and smiled at her friends. They were the people she had come to know best, and the people that she could come to when she needed them. The friendship between them was a bond that they would have forever.

Birds tweeted in the distance as Naruto and Neji got into their fighting stances and proceeded to beat each other while the others watched in the back, talking and enjoying the day. It was good to have a day off from the Akatsuki. They were on guard yes, but they were resting all the same. It would be a while before the Akatsuki would make their move, and it was then that they were going to rest.

Akira stared at her friends, the chaos going on, and it reminded her of what she loved best about the Leaf. Had it not been for the great people of this village, the Leaf would have not prospered nor would it ever have flourished in the first place. It was because of the heart and soul of its people that the village was kept alive. They lived to protect those of which they loved, and those who they adored most. It was their village, and they did everything they could to keep it alive.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" it had been nine months since the Akatsuki had done anything to get Akira, they hadn't made a move, and it seemed that they forgot all about Akira and her powers. Little was known about their whereabouts, but it didn't matter to Neji. All he knew was that he had spent the past nine months in pure heaven. He had come to know her routines, her way of life, and she even had her own room in his household now.<p>

The Hyuuga clan had accepted her into their lives, and now she was one of them. They treated her like family, Neji saying that he would be the sole protector of his treasure and the only person who would sleep in the same room as her. They shared a room of course, but on certain moody days, he let her go into her own room. He knew his limits.

Akira turned back to him, rubbing her stomach. Neji had his hand on it, and was smiling from ear to ear. At the young age of sixteen he was going to be a father. He was mature enough, responsible enough, and was ready to be a father. They weren't married just yet, but when they were, they were going to make sure that they had the best wedding ever.

"She's doing great. I feel her kicking sometimes." Akira was due in a few days, and Neji knew it was going to be the best day of his life. They were sitting outside now, Neji taking a break from his missions to spend a little time with his love. The sun was as glorious as ever, reminding them of the first time they had ever met. Neji had to admit that he was skeptical at first, letting his own ego get in the way of opening up to her and loving her. She had broken through that shell, and for the most part, it was the best thing for him. Had she not broken through to him, he would have never known what it was like to feel loved, to feel like you had someone to sit beside you at all times of your life. It was that one feeling that he adored the most, and he cherished her as much as possible.

Neji sighed, rubbing her stomach more. He kissed it lightly, making Akira giggle. "Neji!" he smiled back at her, patting her stomach gently. "Dad's going to name you after your mother, did you know?" Akira shook her head at him. "C'mon Neji, we agreed that we wouldn't do that."

"But I love your name." he retorted, smirking. Akira smiled at him, taking his hand inside of hers and sighing all the same. "I know, but we agreed on another name! You know what we agreed on, and plus, we're not even sure if it's a girl or not. We're going by what the ultrasound said."

"Lady Hokage wouldn't lie to us, I know that for sure." He replied, hugging her back. Neji gazed up into the sky, and that's when Akira spoke more seriously to him.

"What about the Akatsuki? What if they know I have a child?" Neji turned back to her, wonder in his eyes. "It's been a while since you've talked about them… is something wrong? Did you have a dream about them?" he asked.

Normally, Akira would have a dream about an upcoming event and it would come true, and when it came to her dreams, she wasn't wrong. Akira swallowed, slowly nodding her head. "I had a dream… that they took my child Neji. They took our little baby… and they… they did…" her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the dream.

Neji took her up in his arms and hushed her, stroking her back and comforting her. The Akatsuki would come back, if he listened to Akira's dreams. He couldn't help but feel both worried and angered. He dared the Akatsuki to come close to his love, he just dared them! He would fight them all; kill them all, if it meant protecting her. Neji growled.

"If they come, I'll be ready." He whispered, snuggling her closer to him. Akira shivered, and it was then that she gripped him harder, sweat beginning to pour down her face. Neji's eyes widened, a sort of confused and excited look coming upon his face. He smiled, and held her up.

"Is it here? Is it time?" Akira could only nod before she began to pant rather loudly, holding her stomach like it was her life. It was coming, this was the day he had been waiting nine months for, the day that bought back memories of him and his love on the floor, their love spewing out like never before.

With ease, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to Lady Tsunade, the thought of a new child in his mind.

* * *

><p>He had been pacing for two hours; he had heard nothing since they had gotten into the emergency room. Neji glanced at the clock again; it had only been two hours. Two hours? It seemed like forever in his mind. Neji felt like he had been there in that hot waiting room for at least three days, just pacing back and forth. The ticking on the walls was drowning in his ears. He wanted just to see what they had made, just to see his baby child.<p>

The only thing he prayed for was that it would be healthy. He prayed and prayed, he just wanted it to be healthy, and good looking. But wait, he didn't pray for the second option, only the first. Was he going to be a good father? Was he going to have the responsibilities of a father at this age? He was ready wasn't he?

The lights in the room were bright even though it was night, and it was the nurse at the station who kept his hopes alive. She had mentioned to him once or twice how Akira was doing in the emergency room. Neji had asked the nurse countless times if it was time to go in yet, if his child had been born, and if it was ready. The nurse always answered with a no, but she smiled at him and answered every time he asked. He was nervous, clearly. He wanted it to be over with, he wanted to see it!

"Mr. Hyuuga?" he heard his name being called from the room and he nearly burst through the doors. The nurses moved out of his way, running to the side so that he could see his girlfriend. Neji scanned the room, nearly using his Byakugan in order to see his love in her bed. And then his eyes fell upon her.

She was smiling softly, an almost angelic light overcoming her and making her seem more beautiful than she already was. Neji swallowed hard, his throat dry and his mouth open. He walked over slowly, his arms outstretched to embrace her.

As he neared her, he heard the little cry of something beneath the white sheets. The nurses all gazed at him, happiness and galore in their eyes. He knew that she had given a successful birth. He swallowed again, sitting down next to Akira and removing the sheets from his newborn.

Little hands came up to meet his fingers as he gazed down at his child, his little creation that Akira had given birth to. He was stuck between crying aloud from joy and crying from mere relief that she hadn't died. Neji spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Akira…" Akira gazed back at him, a smirk upon her face. She chuckled lightly and then laid a hand upon him, her other hand supporting their child.

"It's a boy."

* * *

><p>"It turned out to be a boy?" Naruto asked, sipping at his ramen. Akira nodded, holding her child up and over her shoulder, her baby cooing and picking at her hair with his little fingers. They were back at the ramen shop, the sounds of the night coming in and out of their ears. It was only the previous day that Akira had given birth to their child, and Neji could not have been more proud.<p>

Neji smiled at Akira and tickled his son's nose. "He's quite the little handful. It's only been two days and he's already kept me up." Naruto smiled back at him, nodding fondly. Neji and Naruto have never exactly seen eye to eye, but it was at this time that Naruto knew he was a part of this family, no matter how different he and Neji were.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked, slurping at his ramen again. Akira lifted her baby to her lap and cuddled him, rocking him back and forth. "His name? Well, that's a little bit of a surprise."

Naruto cocked his head, turning to her. "Aww c'mon! You can't keep his name from me! That's not fair!" he protested. He growled and ate more of his ramen, slurping it down forcibly. Neji snorted.

"There's no need to be upset, but as usual, you fail to comprehend the entire situation." He said, sipping at his tea. Naruto nearly grabbed his throat before Akira stepped in.

"His name is Kazuma Uzumaki Hyuuga."

Naruto stopped and dropped his chopsticks. He gazed back at Akira, a look of shock upon his face. It wasn't the first time he had been shocked. Akira smiled back at him, chuckling lightly. "The true harmony that spirals towards the sun… that's what his name means." Naruto sat back down; looking at the little boy like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Neji gazed back at Naruto, smiling at him gently. "She wanted him to have a meaningful name, so she decided to give him your last name as his middle name."

Naruto's eyes welled up, he had never been so honored. He had never before been considered anything but a knucklehead or even a brat, and now, he had been given the honor of being this child's uncle. His name was used in Kazuma's name; Naruto didn't know what to say. Neji was the first to speak.

"You failed to analyze the situation, typical." He grunted, sipping at his tea. Akira laughed, rocking Kazuma back and forth gently. Naruto snapped out of his daze and smiled, taking Kazuma from Akira's arms softly. He held him face height and smiled, gazing at his nephew. "Don't you worry, I'll keep you safe Kazu, believe it!"

* * *

><p>Neji was ready to crawl into his bed. He was tired. Kazu had wanted to play all day, and Neji was the person Akira wanted him to play with. Neji had done his best to fit the role of a father, and of course, the other ninja babysat for them when the time came.<p>

Lee was the first to teach the child how to karate chop, even if it did break nothing but little pieces of paper. He was the second most supportive of the close group of friends, usually showing up early in the morning to see how Kazu was doing.

TenTen and Hinata sometimes babysat when Akira and Neji were out on missions together, Akira slowly getting used to balancing being a ninja and being a musician. They took great care of Kazu, often feeding him much too many candies than he should have eaten.

But then, there was Naruto. Naruto practically lived in the Hyuuga household himself. He was always there, taking care of Kazu like he was his own child. Naruto was the first one to see him walk, and see him roll over. In addition to that, he was always bringing over gifts for Kazu, whether it be a new teething ring or perhaps even new toys to play with, Naruto was a valiant member of the family.

Neji gazed at his son, now five months old and kissed him as he placed him in his crib. Akira came up behind him, putting a soft hand upon his shoulder. "Who's the tired one here?" Kazu looked up at his father through wild eyes, he wanted to play some more.

Neji smiled back at her, taking off his headband. "Obviously I'm the one who needs sleep now." Akira smiled and hugged him, dragging him out the door. "You've done more than enough Neji, get some rest."

Neji sighed and flicked off the lights, nodding to her. "Be sure to be in bed in ten minutes, I want to see you before I drift off to sleep." Akira giggled and closed the door, going over to her child.

"Hey Kazu…" she said quietly, picking him up. The baby giggled and cooed, reaching out for his mother. Akira cradled him close and rocked him to sleep, placing him back in the crib when she was done. "I love you Kazu." She whispered, kissing him on his soft forehead before turning away and opening the door again. "Good night."

Kazu looked at her once before yawning and closing his eyes, resting peacefully into a deep sleep. Akira smiled at her son, love making its' way into her heart. Softly, she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Strike now."<p>

"That's it? That's what we have to get?"

"He said to get it and then we'll have her!"

"Well then, what're we waiting for?"

Akira awoke with a start. Something was wrong, she could feel it. "Neji… Neji!" she shook him awake, Neji groggily opening his eyes and licking his lips. "What's wrong Akira?" he asked, sitting up and looking around.

Akira was grief stricken, and she pulled the sheets off her, running to Kazu's room. "Kazu… Kazu!" she ran to his room, pushing open the door and leaping in, looking around and flicking on the light.

Neji ran after her, of course after becoming more awake than he was at the moment. He ran towards her, and then flung open the door as well, looking around. His face hardened, his voice erupted in a growl and then he clenched his fists. This was wrong, on all levels. He knew who had done it. Were they waiting for this day? Were they doing this because they knew she was pregnant? It was just like them.

"Kazu… Neji Kazu is…" Neji went to Akira, taking her in his arms and soothing her, stroking her hair and whispering to her. "I know… I know…"

Akira's eyes were filled with tears, and her heart was pounding. Neji knew what he had to do, he had to call Naruto, he had to tell everyone in the village.

Kazu was gone.


	8. The Front Lines Of Fire

Episode 8: The Front Lines Of Fire

Naruto grit his teeth, his fists planted at his sides and a silent fire burning in his heart. He was angry, no, he was furious. How dare they take his nephew! How dare they! He was determined to get Kazu back, Kazu was what made Akira the most happy. Naruto wanted to do everything he could to go and get him back.

"Do we know where they could have taken him?" the ninja beside him spoke, forcing Naruto out of his trance. Lee paused, hanging his head in the darkness that they all stood in. Neji had called them out in the middle of the night, the news sinking into their ears and making them cringe. Everyone hated whoever took Kazu; the innocent little child had barely begun to live before he was snatched away from his parents.

Akira remained quiet though, she was still in a state of shock when they met in the training ground. Neji of course was the one who organized them all, saying that they were the ones who would help him retrieve his son. Neji was mad, as was the rest of the group. They all wanted him back, as if that wasn't already hanging in the air. The ones who had come were the ones who mattered the most, even though this could have escalated into an international incident.

"We're not sure, even Akira isn't sure about where they could have taken Kazu… but what we do know is that they're mainly after her." Neji replied.

"Who is?" asked TenTen. The others hadn't been informed of Akira's predicament. Naruto was the one who responded. "They're after Akira… they're using Kazu as bait to lure her out. They want… they want her to summon the Ten Tailed Beast… the ultimate weapon…" he growled under his breath. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill those bastards!"

"Naruto, this has to be solved in a logical manner." Akira finally said, stepping up to the chat. She paused and then spoke again, thinking about her words and about her son. "We have to figure out where the base of operation is… and then go from there."

"I believe we should consult Lady Tsunade on this matter." Lee added, folding his arms. "I do not think we are capable of doing everything we can until all of the ninjas in the Leaf Village."

"I think we should go with what Lee says." TenTen replied, folding her arms as well. "I don't think we can handle this alone. We have to get Kazu back as soon as possible. Who knows what could happen to him?"

Akira and the others looked at each other, and then nodded. Neji spoke again, assigning them different tasks. "TenTen and Lee will round up the other genin in the village while Akira goes and awakens the rest of the Hyuuga Clan." Neji's eyes fell upon Naruto, who gazed back at him with intensity. "Naruto." He began. He nodded at his companion, who nodded back at him. They knew what had to be done, and they were going to be quick about it. Little time was left for them and they wanted to find Kazu as fast as possible.

"Let's go!"

The group split into separate teams, rushing and running to do their job. Neji and Naruto were headed for Lady Tsunade, fearing the situation might get out of hand. The night was still young as they arrived at their destination, and only when they got to Lady Tsunade's door did they realize the full extent of the situation.

* * *

><p>"He's gone?" Tsunade shouted, getting up from her bed. Lady Shizune was there as well, taking care not to upset the already upset Neji and Naruto. Both men were staring at her, eager to tell her what had happened to little Kazu.<p>

"He's gone; he was taken during the night…" Neji began, growling. "I'm sure that the Akatsuki is behind this. They wanted Akira's body after all." He stated, locking eyes with Tsunade. Shizune turned her heat at Tsunade, seeing the woman jump up and gather a few papers here and there. She was going to find out everything possible… a member of the Leaf Village was gone… and she would be held responsible for anything that happened to him.

She turned to Naruto and Neji, seeing their distraught faces. "Neji." He stood at order. "Yes Lady Hokage?" he asked, gazing at the Hokage. He wanted to find his son; the hurt was already piling up in his chest. He wanted to go find his son as soon as possible. Kazu meant everything to him, he was his only son, and he was his whole world. Neji had only begun to be a father, and he wasn't going to let the Akatsuki ruin his only chance at ever being one. He clenched his fist.

The sky was still dark, and Tsunade let out a tired sigh, only barely keeping her head up and awake. The situation could become deadly. "Neji, I'll deploy squads of up to four ninjas, and then set them up all around the village. Shizune, make sure that there's security at all points." Shizune nodded her head, already getting to work on setting up squads.

Neji swallowed, seeing the Hokage and the assistant get to work. Naruto turned to him, showing him a slight smile. "Hey, don't worry, we'll get Kazu back, you can bet on it." Neji turned to him only barely, worry in his eyes.

"Neji." Tsunade called to him again, Neji standing again at attention. His muscles were beginning to get sore. The woman put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. He gazed at Tsunade, hope in his eyes and determination behind that hope. It lit up his heart, and made him flare up with emotion.

"Don't worry, we're doing everything we can. There isn't anything to worry about." Neji swallowed, breathing in heavily. "I understand." Tsunade turned to Naruto, who was eyeing them both warily. "Naruto, get going, get to the front lines."

Naruto flashed Neji a nod before leaping off, going to the place where he knew he could be of most help. Neji's eyes followed him, and his heart soared. He knew that with Naruto around, there would be no doubt Kazu was safe. It was kept him intact and his mind at ease.

* * *

><p>"How're we going to open this kid up?"<p>

"Don't you remember? We have to mark him first, and then we slice him up." the other talking man nodded and looked down at the poor Kazu, who was placed in a sort of chamber that was cold and damp. It was poorly lit in this place, as it was a sacrificial ground. The three men who surrounded him had chalk in their hands, ready to mark the baby when the time came. Unfortunately for them, Kazu had his father's spirit, and wasn't going to be tied down easily. The third man rubbed his bite wound.

"That damn kid got a jaw…" he growled, nursing his wound. The two other men looked at him, speaking directly. "Don't fuss. We've only got a little time before the boss gives us the orders."

The man growled. "Shinzei, you know as well as I do that this kid's gotta go soon, or else his parents will find him!"

"Baka, shut up!" Shinzei cried out to him, flashing him a glare. Baka growled back at him and then looked down at Kazu, who had proceeded to suck on his thumb rather contently. The last man put a finger to his temple. "You are both idiots…" he murmured.

"Yozora, honestly, do you think the boss has any idea what to do with this kid? After we cut him up, then what? Won't we lose the power?"

"Keep your mouth shut! We follow orders and that's that! We don't ask questions!" Baka huffed and turned away, eyeing Kazu. "As long as we get a share of the profits, then I don't give a damn!"

* * *

><p>"There hasn't been any sign of anything ever since Kazu was taken… there's not even a trail!"<p>

"Yeah, and the entire Hyuuga clan is after them too. You'd think that with those eyes they would be able to go and find them immediately…"

Neji overhead the talking and it only hardened his heart. He was going to get his son back, no matter what they said about his eyes. He was trying his best to remain calm, but he was going to blow his head off if one more person said one more bad thing behind his back. He knew better than to act out rashly.

"Neji!" he turned his head to see his teammate run towards him, his eyes fixated on him. "Lee, have you found anything?"

Lee shook his head, sighing to himself. "I do not think that we will find any lead soon, but I do have a hunch!"

Neji raised his brow. "Anything, tell me!" he answered, nearly shaking the poor Lee. Lee swallowed and then spoke. "I overhead a rumor that there is a beast that is going to be devouring the village in a few hours… this gives us only a precious amount of time to find Kazu before all hell breaks loose!"

"Where did you hear this rumor?"

"I was following some other shinobi around the village, setting up all coordinates when I saw a few masked and cloaked men talking in a corner, so instead of confronting them I listened in and found out that information!"

Neji clicked his tongue, and then growled, glaring into the night air. "And you didn't attack them… why?" his eye twitched, and Lee could feel the anger rising inside of his teammates' chest. "I-It is not as if they were doing anything wrong!"

The other ninja shook his head, and then peered into the darkness. "Did they say where the beast was erupting from?" Lee shrugged his shoulders, but held up a hand. "Neji… we should find Kazu first, and then worry about the beast."

Neji glanced over his shoulder at his friend and companion. He sighed and then thought a little more. Lee was right, regardless of what Neji thought. Kazu was their first priority, and that was that. The beast could have rained down hell on the village, but in Neji's eyes, as long as his son was with him, he could do anything.

"Neji." Another voice spoke to him sternly. Neji turned again to see Naruto, who had been standing beside him quietly, listening to the conversation. The spiky haired ninja spoke softly. "We need to move. If we waste time, then our gap will close. Do you understand?"

Neji stared at him for a moment, and then turned towards the gate out of the village. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Akira!"<p>

He ran to her and took her up in his arms, the distraught Akira nearly falling into him. There wasn't anything else they could do. They had no lead on where the child was, nor did they have any indication as to where the capturers were. Everyone returned to their posts, and of course, the village was flocked with ninja. They were soul of the village, and since one of their kind was missing, they flew into action. Tsunade had kept her word.

"Looks like all we have to do now is wait for them to come to us." Naruto said quietly, gazing into the starry sky. It was still dark, and peaceful for some reason. Neji looked around at the ninja who were beside him, awaiting his orders.

"Wait for us to come to you? Oh that's cute." A gasp escaped Neji's lips before an arm came up to shield himself from the onslaught of weapons and shuriken. A cloud of dust broke the silence as someone heavy landed in front of them.

"Well, well. Looks like we have our vixen… both of them." The cloaked man chuckled, his figure just a mere silhouette in the moonlight. When Neji reopened his eyes, he saw Akira standing in front of him, her arrow up and ready. Hatred spewed from her very pores, and there was a malice emanating from her. "Where is he?" she asked calmly.

"Who? You mean the little sacrifice?" the man chuckled, raising up a long weapon, a rod of steel. Slender and durable, it provided the perfect long range attack against close enemies; it would keep them away. "He's with my partner… but that's not why we're here now is it?"

Naruto growled, getting behind Akira as well. Neji pursed his lips, waiting for what was going to come. "The Akatsuki… what do you want with Kazu?" Naruto growled.

"What we want with him… is the same thing we want with you." The man responded. Naruto stepped back a little. His eyes widened as he swallowed. Neji turned to him, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"You see… he can be the sacrifice… to release the ultimate beast… the Ten Tailed Beast that can destroy the village… and control the world!" the man laughed, his voice cackling over the horizon. Naruto growled.

"You… Jinchuriki… why do you fight to protect the sacrifices? Come with us… and we can make you immortal… we will release the sealed beast inside of you… and make you one of us!"

"Never!" he shouted back at the strange man, and clenched his fists, his eyes already turning red with rage. Akira gazed at him for a split second, before realizing what was going on. "Naruto…"

The yellow haired ninja was getting angrier by the second. "You dare take Kazu away from us… and then you come in and ask for me to be a part of your sick plan? You bastards…" the red ears and tails were already forming, the chalkra reaching a critical level.

_That chalkra… that…_ Neji swallowed hard, sweat beading down his forehead. _It's the nine tails… he's releasing the nine tails…_

"I'll show you… you can never take me… and you'll give back Kazu!" an animalistic growl erupted from Naruto's throat as the red substance formed a tail on his back. Three tails split from this form, and it was only then that the other ninja knew, they were in trouble if they didn't split up.

"I'll handle this guy…" Naruto growled, his voice almost completely changed and sounding more like roars than anything. The fox was slowly devouring him, but Naruto knew how to keep the power in check. "Neji… Akira… Go… Go to Kazu… save him!"

Akira stepped forward, placing her hand upon Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto… please… don't let it overtake you!" she pleaded, her eyes wide with fear. Neji pulled her away, carrying her in his arms. "If you try to stop him, he'll end up hurting you as well… we have to leave him…"

Naruto roared, the gurgling and bubbling of the chalkra aiding in his attack. He charged at the man, full power on. The man smirked, lowering his weapon and readying himself. "This is going to be fun…"

* * *

><p>"It's a full on assault! We need every ninja out there and available!"<p>

"Stand your ground! Do not let them pass!"

Cries and shouts, that's all he could hear. In the midst of the night, Neji jumped higher and higher, wanting to get Akira away from his mess. Blood was already beginning to smell in the air, the fight just starting to get heated up.

Lee had decided to follow Neji, seeing as Neji would need backup if he intended to save his son. Behind Lee was TenTen, the teammates that would help Neji through thick and thin, and even risk their lives if they had to. It was all they could do for their teammate and companion.

"Up ahead!" TenTen cried, forcing them to stop. Tsunade and Shizune were on top of one of the buildings, Tsunade waving her hand to Neji. They landed in front of her, Neji placing Akira down beside him and eager to listen.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked urgently. Her voice was high pitched, and her eyes were wild. "When did the assault happen? Do we know anything?"

Neji explained it to her, meeting the man, and knowing what Kazu was being used for, information that they already knew, but they would only hope it wasn't true. Tsunade grit her teeth, and merely thought.

"We still don't know where the beast is… there has to be some sort of ritual or something… there has to be a summoning…"

A loud roar interrupted her sentence. The ground shook hard, as if an earthquake had struck the leaf. "What is happening!" cried Lee.

Neji could only barely hold his feet on the ground as his worst fears came to life. The rumblings splattered stones and rocks over the village, shattering the buildings beneath them, and finally showering them with sharp stones.

"Look out!" moving out of the way quickly and climbing down from the buildings they were standing on, TenTen shouted out to them.

"It's the beast!"

Looking up with his lavender eyes, Neji's face went pale, more pale than he thought was possible. The leathery skin, the hissing that drove even grown men to shiver, and the poison that reeked from its' pores. It could only mean one thing.

"The Giant Snake…"


	9. The Connection

Chapter 9 – The Connection

"Watch it!" the tail came down hard, Neji only barely missing it by a few feet. He slid across the ground, his sandals digging into the dirt hard to make himself stop. Akira was right next to him, a stern look on her face, and her eyes drawn to the giant snake that towered over them. This was no doubt the Akatsuki's doing.

TenTen opened her scroll, biting her thumb and sliding it across the paper, activating the seal. "Ninja Tool Summoning!" she cried, the bombs making themselves appear in thin air, TenTen catching them and throwing them with ease at her target. Her hands and movements were fluid, almost invisible.

But unluckily for her, the snake's skin was too thick for even her sharp weapons. She growled, and her scroll vanished. "Weapons won't work against it…"

Neji turned to Lee, who was trying his best to avoid the slamming tail that was coming down left and right. The green body suited ninja cried out, kicking at the tail, but doing nothing but annoying the giant snake more.

"Fighting it isn't going to work." Another figure appeared before them, this one smaller than the other, but still cloaked and hidden all the same. Neji growled, stepping forward. "Where is Kazu?" he demanded, holding his palms up and ready. The man chuckled, raising his weapon as well, the ball and chain hanging from its' hook. "You want to know where the little brat is?"

"That brat is our son!" Akira cried, her breaths heavy and heaving. She glared at the man, the same malice striking out at him as before. A smirk was her response.

"If you need to know, he's inside the beast…"

"What?" Neji glared at him. "What would he be doing in there you ask?" the man responded, reading Neji's horrified face. "He's where your little wife is going to be… because that's where the sacrifice is taking place."

"I understand…" Lee murmured, troubled by the news. "They took Kazu and trapped him inside the belly of the beast… and that is where the seal marks are. And in order to get into the snake…"

"That's right. You're not as dumb as you look." The man replied, licking his chain. It was almost a painful sight to see, and Neji could feel the shivers up and down his spine. This guy wasn't playing.

"Neji!" his eyes moved towards his friend, who was already in the position to attack. "Leave him to me!"

A second figure appeared before them, also dressed in Akatsuki attire. "You'll have to do better than that to get past Yozora and I." this man had more of a high pitched voice than the other two, and he was the most lean.

"That idiot Baka better not keep us waiting here." The man called Yozora turned to his partner. "What do you think Shinzei? Shall we take care of him?" Shinzei smiled and threw off his cloak, revealing the prickly and spiny hairs upon his back.

"I don't really think I'll need this form, but I'll give it a try anyways. In case we run into trouble." Shinzei replied, his hairs already standing on edge. Lee swallowed and stood his ground, his eyes intent and his head bowed. "Neji… get going. Take Akira to the center of the snake. I can handle them!"

"Lee you-"

"Don't worry." A female voice came down fast and hard, along with the scent of metal. TenTen stood in front of them, a smile upon her face. "We'll hold them off. You think I was going to let Lee do everything?"

Neji paused, not wanting to leave his friends behind. A small hand upon his snapped him out of his daze. The warmth that overflowed in him came from his beloved, and it was then that he knew he had to act.

"Be careful… TenTen… Lee." They smiled back at him, Lee giving him a thumbs up. "Neji, do not worry! We can take care of them!" he turned back to the two men, who were ready for action.

"Go!"

Neji could only hear Lee's voice as spikes began to rain down upon them, TenTen shielding her partner with her scroll and backfiring with her weapons. Neji was already headed towards the mouth of the beast, the cries of his friends ringing in his ears.

_TenTen… Lee…_

* * *

><p>The poison almost nicked his shoulder, making him more aware of his surroundings. He jumped higher and higher, the snake trying to devour him completely with intention. Neji shot up again, striking the beast in the nose. "Eight Trigrams! Sixty Four palms!"<p>

The snake reeled backwards, its' two other heads coming to its' rescue. "Get out of the way!" an arrow of light nailed one of the heads straight on, making it reel back before hissing in fury. The girl had somehow found her way out of his arms, and into the air, firing her arrows left and right. It was taking a toll on her body, as she was already beginning to pant and bruise.

_She can't take much more of this… we're going to have to find a different way into the snake! _

Another head came at them, the silver and green leather flying past the dodging Neji and spitting back up at him. "Rotation!" spinning around in the air, he deflected the poison only barely, landing on one of the necks and running up the side.

"There's too many of them! We can't get inside!" he had only gone a few feet before he was greeted with a golden star eye. Jumping backwards, Neji saved himself from being smacked in the face with the beast.

Akira was on another neck, shooting yet another one of her arrows. "Neji, I think you should- AHH!"

"Akira!"

Struck with a snout, Akira flew upwards and into the air, Neji rushing after her. "Akira!" he cried, flying to her as fast as he could. "Akira!"

Red chalkra flew by him, making him hesitate for only a second. A single word appeared in his mind.

_Naruto!_

The fox tailed man grabbed Akira, thrusting the beast back with one of his tails. His eyes were still red, but his intentions were clear. The fiery red chalkra lit up the night, making Neji wonder how long he could keep that form.

The save was quick and swift, Naruto landing on another neck and placing Akira down softly. Neji made his way to them, Naruto turning to him. The red chalkra was everywhere, and that was what kept the beast at bay. The snake heads couldn't penetrate the tails, as they smacked the snakes every time they came within a certain distance.

"I'll open up the mouth. You guys run inside. That alright with you?" Neji breathed in, looking at his friend. "Right. How long do you think you can hold it open?"

"A few seconds, if that. Even with the nine tails chalkra, I can only do so much. You're just going to have to make the best of it."

Neji sighed, turning to Akira, who was already weak, and panting, but still holding strong. He closed in on her, taking her up in his arms. "We have to trust Naruto on this…" he turned to his friend again, determination in his eyes. "Ready!"

* * *

><p>The flames were all they saw. Dancing in the night sky, the nine tails chalkra ran through his veins, smacking the snakes left and right, pounding them hard into the ground. He roared again, punching another snout and hearing the deafening thud of the beast on the ground, which erupted in rocks and stone.<p>

Closing in on the mouth of the slimy beast, Naruto nailed its' jaw, prying it open for a mere second, before losing his grip. "C'mon you damn snake!" he cried, pulling on its' mouth. The other snakes stepped in, but the tails smacked them again, forcing them to retreat into different directions.

The snake fought and fought, twisting and turning its' head, striking Naruto with all its' might against the ground. He wouldn't give up, he would never give up, and the village was at stake. The people were at stake. Kazu was at stake.

"Open up!" he roared, his nails digging into the leathery skin that made him want to puke. His power was becoming too great for even the snake to withstand. The beast twisted again, in hopes of throwing him off, but alas, Naruto pryed its' mouth open.

"Now!"

Two figures flew into the mouth, Naruto losing his grip and falling inside with them. The snake swallowed them, the flames from the red chalkra burning its' throat and disabling the poison that seeped from it.

"They're in!" TenTen cried, narrowly dodging another ball and chain. "Hold still runt!" cried Yozora. "Needle Jizo!" Lee leapt backwards, looking up into the night sky, and at the beast that had devoured his friends.

_It is now… or never. _

Their sandals slicked across the slimy surface, only barely keeping their grip. "It's up ahead, I can feel it!" Naruto cried out, rushing towards the center. Neji and Akira were still keeping up with him, their chalkra nearly depleted and their breaths heavy.

"I never thought…" Akria spoke quietly, and mostly to Neji. "I never thought I would find myself in this kind of situation…" Neji's eyes peered at her through a corner. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not a ninja… you know that." She replied, smiling at him. "But… when somebody takes my son… then I have to act…"

"You are more than you know…" his voice was soft, and loving. Warmth filled his heart at the thought of her in his life, and the memories that filled his head were swarming. He could only hope that she could hear his heart, and how hard it was pounding.

"Look!" Naruto's loud voice shook them out of their trance. Akira's eyes widened as Neji came closer, nearly running into his child. "Kazu!"

There he was, in a small cloth, crying aloud. The little arms and hands reached up to greet Neji as he picked Kazu up, holding him tenderly against him. Akira cried out in joy, her heart filled with gratitude and thanks. Naruto watched in silence as they held their child.

The beast roared, and from within, they could feel the poison rising up to their feet. "We have to go!" before Neji could move, one of the holes they came through began to close, forcing him to back away.

"Damnit!" he cried, escaping the poison. The rumblings got louder, Neji growling and Akira staring at him, searching for a solution. Naruto clawed at the walls, but the door wouldn't open back up. The snake was trapping them inside.

"It's no use… this stupid snake is eating us alive!" Naruto clawed desperately at the walls again, but felt at loss. Neji narrowed his eyes. "Byakugan!"

Scanning the walls, he saw a soft spot in one of the closed holes. He winced, the poison rising to his ankles and burning him. Akira was also struggling in pain, her body shaking. "Naruto…"

The other ninja turned to him, wonder in his eyes. "Yeah, what's up?" Neji paused, gazing at his friend, for the last time.

"Take Kazu." Before Naruto could utter a word, Kazu was placed in his arms. "There's a soft spot to your left, inside of the holes. If you use your Rasengan, it should penetrate it long enough for you to escape."

"Neji… what're you saying?" Naruto retorted, holding Kazu steady. Neji licked his lips, knowing what he had to do.

"They're going to keep coming after us… they're going to keep trying… no matter what we do. We have to get Kazu away… and this is the only way how."

"Neji.."

"I want my son to live. To carry on the Hyuuga name… and to be able to see what sacrifices this village has made to protect what it cares about the most."

"You're insane!" Naruto shouted, pushing him slightly. "I'm not leaving without you, or Akira!"

"Naruto." A soft voice spoke to him, grating down his anger. He turned to Akira, whose soft brown eyes smiled at him. He felt his heart pound. "Please. Let Kazu live."

Naruto swallowed, taking a step back. "Akira…" his eyes widened, not wanting to leave them. He knew what they were going to do, and he was afraid of that the most.

"Naruto. I'm counting on you." A hand was placed upon his shoulder, and Naruto gazed at Neji. His heart shook, but his eyes were steady. "Neji…"

The Hyuuga man smiled at him, tilting his head. "We'll be fine." The same hand that was upon his shoulder moved to place something in his other hand, Naruto freezing and almost gasping for air.

"Get going… Naruto." Naruto's eyes filled now, his heart pounding and shaking. "Kazu…he'll grow up.."

"Just fine." Neji replied. "He's got you." Neji sighed, still smiling. "He'll always have you… no matter what. You're the only person who can take proper care of him."

It was all a blur to him, the words mashed together, and the feelings running through his veins. Naruto held his gaze steady upon Neji. "I won't let him… be lonely…" he began. "I won't let him… be an outcast… I won't…"

Determination returned to his eyes as the will of fire burned in his soul. "I won't let him forget you!" turning to the wall and crying aloud, Naruto burst through the skin, making the beast rumble and scream in agony. "Rasengan!"

Jumping through the hole he had created, Naruto looked back at his friends, the ones he had come to love over the few years he had known them.

"Go on." Neji nodded. "We'll meet again… Naruto."

* * *

><p>Lee looked up, a figure falling down upon them. "Look!" he stepped out of the way, TenTen kicking the dead body over with her foot. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Naruto?"<p>

The yellow haired ninja smiled at them, holding the baby in his arms. "Where are Neji and Akira?" Lee asked, coming closer. "We only barely managed to defeat those two guys… but where's everyone else?" TenTen joined in, tilting her head.

Naruto could only smile sadly, his eyes streaming with tears and placing a hand over his heart. "Neji and Akira…" his voice was soft, and almost inaudible. "Are right here."

* * *

><p>He held her hand, the paper bomb in his other hand. Akira stared into his eyes. The poison was seeping into their bones now, the pain almost unbearable, but they couldn't take their eyes off each other.<p>

"Do you remember… the first day we met?"

"You didn't want the mission." Neji laughed in response, holding her close to him. "I know… how wrong was I when I said that?"

Akira nuzzled up against him, inhaling his sweet scent and nearly choking at the thought of their first kiss. "Neji?"

"Yes?" he asked, gazing down at her. The girl looked up at him, holding the paper bomb with him, their fingers interlocking and their bodies so close they felt each other's heat.

"I love you."

Neji smiled down at her, closing his eyes as the paper bomb grew thinner and thinner in his hand, almost setting off the other paper bombs inside the chamber. They had covered the entire chamber in paper bombs, the only way to properly kill a snake.

The days full of sunlight, the rainy days where she would hold his hand and want to run around in the wet. The grass they sat in, her soft hands, the scent of lilac. The sunrise and the sunset. The feeling of warmth, the sounds of the ocean, the echoes of her laughter.

His warm smile, the gentle yet strong arms that always held her close. The times his eyes looked as if they could promise anything. His skill, his ability to read her, his warm and ever loving heart.

_I finally learned. _

_My wings finally grew. _

_They are strong now. _

_They will carry not only me… but her as well. _

_I can feel them… my wings of freedom… of love… they're taking me higher and higher… to places I could have only dreamed of… _

_I am free. _

"I love you too… Akira."

The paper bomb reached its' end, the flames beginning to erupt from the explosion of the bomb. He smiled one last time.

"And I always will."

_Good bye._


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And that's the story of the Heroes of the Leaf!" the children clapped their hands, their smiles making him eager to tell more than what he just said. It was a bright day, the sun was as warm as ever, and even the air had an air of remembrance in it.

"Hokage! Tell it to us again!" the man smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. "I've already held you guys up for long enough… get back to class!" they whined, but complied with his rules, shuffling back into their classrooms.

He stood up, his Hokage hat only barely keeping on his head. "Seriously, do you have to tell them that story all the time?" a deep voice came towards him, as brown eyes greeted him. The man smiled at the teenager, who was leaning up against a blossoming tree.

"What? It's your story Kazu." Kazu smirked at the man, his brown hair rustling as a new wind came to greet them both.

"I know… but don't you think it's a little old? Especially since it's been sixteen years?" the Hokage smirked back at him, shaking his head. "You still don't get it do you?"

Kazu raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "What's there to get? I know my parents story better than anyone. Even if I can't remember any of it."

The Hokage placed a hand upon Kazu's head, silencing him. "Their Will of Fire was passed down to you, Kazu. You have to keep it alive."

Kazu grunted, but smiled at the Hokage. "Yeah, yeah… I know." He turned to the sun, the bright light making him shield his eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Naruto?"

The blue eyes turned back to him kindly, taking off his Hokage hat. "Yes?" he asked, standing next to Kazu. "What was dad like?"

Naruto smiled softly, his heart pounding and his memories rushing through his head. The grass swayed against their ankles, the leaves drifting through the air and landing in places only dreamers could go.

"One of a kind Kazu. One of a kind."


End file.
